


My Source of Comfort

by MsMorganStark, percychase18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Flash thompson - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Iron Dad, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter makes tony adopt dog, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a dad, Universal Studios, Vines, i will get better at tagging, peter & morgan, peter is a harry potter nerd, spider son, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/percychase18/pseuds/percychase18
Summary: Months after defeating Thanos , those who vanished have reappeared. For Tony and Peter some things are not so easy to forget. together watch them be what the other needs to heal. each chapter will be a loosely connected tony and peter story. open to requests :)





	1. Cure for Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic let me know what you think. basically this fic is gonna be a bunch of iron dad and spider son stories but loosely connected. if you have any ideas id love to hear them and ill try to write as many as i can. thank you so much to percychase18 for helping my with my grammar

Takes place a few months after Thanos is defeated and people have returned.  
Tony was in the middle of his lab looking at multiple screens when he heard someone clear their throat loudly. He turned around to see his angry fiancée tapping her foot and shaking her head.  
“Tony? Its 4 in the morning, you need to sleep at some point. I thought once Thanos was defeated your sleeping pattern would go back to somewhat normal?”  
Tony winced at the name and got up to walk over to Pepper.  
“Pep, I’m sorry if I woke you up but it’s not because of that purple raisin that I can’t sleep.” He clenched his jaw not wanting to say the next words.  
“I keep seeing him die Pep, alright? I keep seeing Peter die before my eyes and being helpless to stop it. I keep hearing his last words, his goddamn last words were ‘I don’t wanna go’ and I keep thinking that it’s my fault he died.” Tony was near tears when he finished talking. He couldn’t breathe.  
Pepper also had tears in her eyes as she held Tony tight before she spoke,  
“Tony, breathe okay? Peter is healthy and sleeping right upstairs, and him disappearing was not your fault. You love that boy as if he was your own child even before Thanos, you did everything you could to protect him.”  
“Then why couldn’t I save him then?” Tony said without looking at her.  
Pepper pulled away and spoke calmly but firmly.  
“Tony you were the one who brought him back, you were the one who made him feel safe after months of uncertainty, you were the one who hugged him and did not let him go when he was saved, you were the one who got him back to his aunt, you were the one who gave him a second home and finally, Tony you were the one who gave a father when he needed it most.”   
Tony pulled her into a tight embrace and after what felt like hours, Pepper heard a hoarse voice say “Thank you for everything.”  
It took a few moments to break the embrace but Pepper finally got Tony out of the lab and dragged him up to bed for some much needed sleep. Tony stopped once to check on Peter and make sure he was alright. Once Tony felt confident that Peter was alive and breathing, he followed her into their room.  
Peter stayed out til’ about midnight on patrol so when he got back to the penthouse he was exhausted and totally crashed. He knew Tony didn’t mind him patrolling that late since it was the weekend, Aunt May was another story entirely. He woke up from a nightmare about Titan and even thinking about it now made his skin crawl. He turned and saw that it was just 4 am and he was sweating. F.R.I.D.A.Y asked him if he wanted to alert Tony but Peter knew Tony rarely slept since Thanos so he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. not to worry him. After a few minutes, Peter attempted to try to sleep again. His ears prickled as he heard footsteps by his door.  
“Pep, I’ll be right in. I just got to make sure he’s okay, I need this okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Peter heard his door open as he kept his eyes closed but he knew Tony was watching him sleep. He felt Tony touch his arm and Peter opened his eyes slightly to peek and he could tell that just touching Peter relieved Tony so much. Peter thought to himself that Tony must have had a nightmare. Tony sat on the end of Peter’s bed for a minute before finally getting the confidence he needed and got up and walked to the door, but before he walked out, he looked back at Peter’s ‘sleeping’ form, smiled then left. Peter instantly felt safe and had no problems sleeping for the rest of the night.   
When Peter woke up the next morning, he felt happy. He got up to go to the kitchen and saw Pepper already dressed for office and looking down at her Stark Tablet but when she noticed him, she put it on the table and smiled.  
“Good morning Peter, how’s your sleep?”  
“Good, how about you Ms. Potts?”  
“Well the usual half a night with Tony, I should be blessed, and how many times have I told you to call me Pepper?”  
“Oh sorry Ms.- I mean Pepper, Tony still having nightmares about Thanos?”  
“Not my story to tell Peter. I wish he’d open up more, that would avoid a lot more of these issues.” Saying the last part under her breath with Peter giving her a questioning look.  
“Where is Tony?”  
“Here I am” Tony walked in with his signature smile. He gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek as she left and poured himself some coffee.  
“What’s up kid? Nice pjs” Tony said grinning.  
Peter’s cheeks went red as he was wearing the Hello Kitty pj pants without realizing it. He went back to his cereal.   
“Uh I didn’t even realize I had these on” he simply stated.  
“Pete relax, I think it’s funny you’re so embarrassed to wear them at home when that’s when they’re supposed to be worn. And since I’m the one who technically bought them for you, I think it’s special that you’re wearing them in my presence” Tony said while giggling.   
Peter was still red when he decided to speak again.  
“I totally forgot you were the one who bought me these. “ Probably picked hello kitty to make it more of a punishment” he said laughing.  
“Well, you’re not wrong there. You had to be seen in public in those, that’s punishment enough. But let’s not talk about that again, I still regret it.”  
Peter was slightly puzzled but let it slide.   
“Okay? Can we work on my suit then? I think I have some upgrade ideas.”  
“Kid get your butt changed then we will.” He said with a chuckle.  
“Okay, be back in a sec.” Peter said as he rushed out kitchen.  
Tony couldn’t help but smile.  
Later in the lab, they had fixed up Peter’s suit so he asked to help Tony with an Iron Man suit.  
“Wait Tony, I don’t remember seeing this programming yesterday. When did you do this? I was in the lab with you until I went out on patrol.”  
Tony rubbed his face and stopped working and said hesitantly “around 2 in the morning.”   
Peter stared at him for a second. He knew Tony hadn’t been sleeping but to make more extreme programming in his suits concerned him. Tony really needs to talk to someone.  
“Why are you not sleeping Tony? Are you having nightmares about Thanos? Is that why you’re constantly down here?”  
Tony quietly stared at Peter and tried to control his breathing and when he finally spoke, it came out as a whisper.  
“They’re not about him, they’re about you.”  
Peter’s eyes flew open. He was so shocked he didn’t know what to say. Tony wasn’t dreaming about Thanos these past months, his nightmares were about him so that explains why he came into his room last night, he wanted to make sure he was actually back. He knew Tony’s simple presence made his nightmares disappear for the night, maybe he could help him with his.  
“Tony, you know you can always talk to me. You don’t have to go through it alone. And so you know, you’re not the only one who gets nightmares from Titan.” He ended in a whisper.  
Tony said in a shaky breath “I keep hearing and seeing you die and I keep thinking it’s my fault.” Tony was near tears.   
Peter immediately got up and hugged him and felt Tony tense at the contact.  
“Tony breathe please, you’re here and I’m here, we’re both okay. You brought me home, and before you even think of saying why didn’t you stop me from going to space, you tried, I just ignored you and even if I was still on the bus, Thanos’s snap still would have included me. What’s important is you brought me back and afterwards, you cared for me. You were always there for me like any Dad is, so don’t say otherwise. Okay?”  
Tony Literally had no words to say. The other Avengers and Pepper had commented on their relationship being like father and son but Tony mostly shrugged them off but this was the first time Peter himself had called him Dad and it made him proud. Tony hugged Peter tighter and finally said “Dad?”  
Peter got nervous at this point “well, not exactly, I mean- I guess? Mentor?”  
Tony stopped him “Pete, thank you for considering me as your dad. You do know that I love you like a son right?”  
Peter was in awe and went back to hugging Tony. Once they finished the suit, they went upstairs to watch Star Wars since Peter was obsessed with them. Tony fell asleep half way through the movie but Peter was just happy to see him sleeping peacefully. Peter was out not much later.   
“So that’s how I get him to sleep, just turn on Star Wars?”  
Pepper had just gotten home to see her boys sleeping soundly on the couch with Peter’s head on Tony’s lap. She couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Bully & Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter has a bad day at school so tony has to figure out the issue bothering him and make the kid smile again.

Ever since Tony and Peter had their heart to heart talk, they were closer than ever. It seemed like they were together practically every day. Peter would be in the middle of his class and feel his phone vibrate only to see Tony asking him if he wanted to work in the lab and watch a movie after school and he would always say yes. Aunt May never complained, she was happy that Peter had a father figure in his life again, and as long as his homework got done, she didn’t care when he went to the Compound. She knew Tony was just as cautious as her when it came to Spiderman so she trusted him.   
Peter was standing by his locker when Ned came up behind him.  
“Hey Peter, are you busy after school? I just got a new Lego set that we can totally build” he said with a huge grin.  
“That’s awesome Ned but I can’t help out tonight, I’m going to be with D- I mean Mr. Stark. Happy is on his way now.” Peter was silently cursing himself for almost calling Tony ‘Dad’ in front of Ned.  
“That’s so cool. You think you could introduce me to Captain America at some point?” Ned asked enthusiastically.   
Peter knew that Tony and Steve had made up but it still could be tense so he replied “Maybe, I don’t know. I’ll ask Tony about it when I can” Ned looked thrilled.  
Peter was about to walk out the door when he heard a laugh coming from behind him. It was a distinctive laugh.   
“Seriously, you’re trying to make us believe you’re on first name basis with Tony Stark now? Pathetic” Flash called.  
“Get lost Flash.” Ned said pushing Peter away from him.  
“I just find it hard to believe that someone like Tony Stark aka Iron Man would be seen with someone like... Penis Parker, over here.” Flash pointing at Peter while shaking his head in disgust.   
Peter finally had enough and shouted at him loud enough to make him jump.  
“You’re just jealous because you were too stupid when they rejected you from interning at Stark Industries.”   
“How did you know about that?” Flash asked quietly.   
“He told me because, and please get this through your thick skull so I don’t have to repeat it, I am his intern, his personal intern.” Peter said with an edge then walked out, leaving Flash and everyone stunned.  
When he got to the parking lot Happy was already waiting for him.  
“Hey kid, where have you been? Been waiting?” He said with a chuckle.   
“Sorry Happy, got held up in my last class” Peter lied as he didn’t want to think about Flash anymore.  
Happy could tell something was off with the kid on the drive up as he wasn’t talking his ear off like he normally did. He was practically silent the whole time and was just staring at his phone. Happy tried to ask him about school but Peter only gave one word responses. Yeah, something was definitely up. As soon as he got to the compound, Peter rushed out of the car to find Tony like he usually did but Happy sent Tony a text saying “I think something happened to the kid at school today, he seems off.” Tony responded “On it, thanks Hap.”  
Tony was in the lab when Peter walked in and he could see what Happy was talking about. Peter seemed both sad and angry and he wasn’t sure what could have caused it.  
“Hey Pete, how was school today?” Tony asked.  
“Fine” Peter answered simply.  
Tony just looked at his eyes and could tell something was bugging him.  
“Pete what’s up? You’re lacking your usual energy, What’s on your mind?”  
Peter just stared for a moment, amazed that Tony could pick up so easily that something was bugging him.  
“Flash” was all Peter said before Tony was right next to him.  
“Pete, is that dumbass trying to get in your head again?” Tony said as he pulled Peter into a hug “I love you Underoos, don’t forget that. I don’t just hang out with you almost every day for no reason, it’s because you’re important to me.” Tony said with a smile  
“I love you too, Tony” Peter finally said after wiping tears from his eyes, still holding on to Tony for dear life.  
“I don’t think Flash will be a problem anymore though” Peter said.  
“Why is that?” Tony asked.  
“I kind of went off on him and told him he was too stupid to be an intern at Stark Industries and that I knew about him being rejected and stuff.” Peter said rubbing his neck.  
Tony started laughing and responded “well, you’re definitely my kid with that comeback” Peter smiled at being called his kid.  
“After I did that, I just walked away from him and went out to meet Happy then technically lied to him and told him I was held up in class. I just didn’t want to think about it anymore.” Peter said looking at the ground.  
“Hey kid, Happy is the one who clued me in that was something up. I understand about needing space and all but you also need to use your support systems okay? Happy will listen if you’re having issues, he may not seem like it but he does care for you too and of course, I’m always here to listen whenever you need It.” Tony said with a smile.  
Peter thought about how he was calling Tony ‘Dad’ earlier and in this moment, it just felt right. “Thanks Dad” Peter said and hugged Tony.  
“You’re welcome son” Tony replied happily.   
They stayed like that for a moment then Tony asked.   
“So Pete, what are you in the mood to do now? We can watch something, work on something, or whatever your mind can think of”  
Peter thought about it and the first thing that came to his mind was food, he was starving  
“Can we eat something? I’m starving” he asked  
“Sure thing Kiddo, what are you feeling? Does pizza work?” Tony replied  
“Pizza sounds perfect, Dad” Peter smiled  
“Great I’ll make sure to order your weird pineapple one” Tony said with a smirk as he called the pizza place.  
Peter stuck out his tongue “It’s not just me that like it you know” he said.  
“Only weirdo I know that puts fruit on a pizza” Tony responded with a smile.  
“No, Pepper likes it too. I saw her eating it before.” Peter teased.  
“Kid, you better be bluffing. Tell me you’re joking.” Tony pleaded.  
“Why does it bug you so much?” Peter said laughing.  
“You’re ganging up against me. I don’t like it” Tony said crossing arms.   
“It’s just pizza, not over anything important, relax Tony” Peter said still laughing “Besides we both know Pepper’s in charge anyways.”  
“I would argue but there’s no point denying the truth.” Tony said with a chuckle  
They made their way upstairs to wait on the pizza. After they ate, Tony helped Peter with his homework. Pepper walked in not much later and the first thing out of Tony’s mouth was,  
“Pep, you like pineapple on your pizza?”  
Pepper was like a deer in the headlights but decided to play it his way and responded sarcastically “And hello to you too” Peter couldn’t stop laughing.  
Tony went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked her how work was.   
They decided to put a movie on, Peter insisted on another Star Wars movie. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. Before it started Peter looked at Tony and said  
“Thanks for today Dad”  
“No problem son” Tony said with a smile and put his arm around him.  
Pepper overheard and couldn’t stop smiling at her boys.


	3. Panic & Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in the middle of patrol when he has his first panic attack. luckily Tony is looking out for him like all good dads do. Steve gets his first glimpse at Tony and Peter's father and son relationship later after the pair return to the compound.

Tony had programmed F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert him any time Peter’s heart rate was abnormal being in his overprotective dad mode. He sometimes takes a moment to think about Titan but every time, he shakes away any memories of that day. He thought that if he was still shaken up from that day then Peter was bound to be having some nightmares or worse, panic attacks. Tony just wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario, so that if the kid had an episode, he would be there for him and Peter wouldn’t have to suffer through it alone. Turns out it was a good call.   
Peter had just started patrol about an hour ago and he had already helped so many people. He caught a mugger trying to steal a lady’s purse, helped an old lady cross the street, and got a cat down from a tree for some kids. He was about to call it a night when he saw some shady guys going down an alleyway with one guy carrying a gun so he followed them. They were attempting to make a drug deal before Spiderman caught their attention.   
“Alleyway transaction? Come on. Couldn’t spring for the abandoned building?” Spiderman quipped as he webbed the drugs to the wall.  
The men though were not scared of the costumed hero instead they pulled out their guns and started to aim at him but Spiderman unarmed them all easily.  
One of the men said with a grin, “Well look who it is? Haven’t seen you on the streets in a few months, we thought you died or something. It was good for business.”  
That minor comment made Peter’s heart start beating really fast as he started thinking about Titan.   
“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel good”  
“I don’t want to go”  
Peter was getting dizzy and he fell into the trash cans by the opening of the alley. The men took off but one man stopped to kick Peter while he was down, laughing about how Spiderman was letting them get away.  
Meanwhile, Tony was working on a new prototype suit in his lab when he was interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.   
“Boss, it appears that Peter’s heart rate is becoming abnormal and he’s showing signs of a panic attack” the AI stated.  
“What? He was on patrol. Oh God, this can’t be good. Where is he Fri?” Tony asked as his nanosuit starts forming around him.  
“Down the alley, off Doran ave, near 89th” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied  
Tony rushed to the location only to see Peter, or should he say, Spiderman near a trash can, cradling himself like a child. Tony slowly approached, turned off his suit, and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked up and when he saw Tony, he held on to him for his dear life and continued his shaking. Tony looked around and when he saw that they were alone, he pulled off Peter’s mask and saw him nearly hyperventilating.  
“Pete, come on, you got to breathe.”  
“I can’t” he choked out.  
“If you can talk you can breathe, okay? Follow me” and he put Peter’s head to his chest took an exaggerated breath.  
Listening to the beating of Tony’s heart and his calmed breathing finally brought Peter crashing down and he started sobbing on Tony’s chest.  
“I’m sorry” he said between sobs.  
“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry about. To be honest, I’m surprised you held out this long before having an episode.” Tony said warmly rubbing his back.  
“I was just trying to stop a drug trade and one of them said something and it immediately made me think of what happened in Titan and it made me freeze. They got away” Peter said with his head down.  
“Pete, you’ll get them. Remember, your suit has footage, we’ll track them down later but right now, my concern is your wellbeing.” Tony answered.  
Peter couldn’t help but smile at this.  
“How do you know so much about panic attacks?” Peter asked.  
“You’re not the only one that got them. I used to get them a lot a few years back and to be honest, I still have them sometimes while dealing with the purple raisin.” Tony said as he rubbed his neck.  
“Really? I didn’t know that Tony” Peter said quietly   
“Well, it’s not something I tell everyone kid, but you deserved to know since it’s another thing we have in common.” Tony said with a smile. “But let’s go back to the compound. Where did you leave your backpack today?”   
“The apartment since May knows that I’m Spiderman now, I can just leave for patrol from there. Haven’t lost a backpack since” Peter said with a giggle.  
“Well, you’re lucky you got plenty of extra clothes in your room at the compound. Let’s go.” Tony said as messaged Happy to pick them up.  
“You’re not carrying me there, are you?” Peter said with a chuckle  
“No way, you’re way too heavy to carry all that way” Tony quipped before handing him a brown bag from underneath his jacket that had a set of clothes inside.  
“Thanks Dad” Peter smiled before throwing them on over his suit.  
“You’re lucky I don’t find you some new Pj pants to make you walk home in, maybe with princesses this time. The hello kitty ones are looking ratty.” Tony quipped, rubbing Peter’s head and messing up his hair  
“Please don’t” Peter laughed.  
Happy picked them up not much later and on the way back to the compound, Tony had his arm around Peter the whole time and Peter couldn’t help but smile. When they got back to the compound, they ran into Steve for first time in a few weeks. Peter could sense Tony being unconformable so he decided to be the middle man for them.  
“Hey Steve, how have you been?” Peter said.   
“Hey Peter, I’ve been good and just got back from Wakanda. How are you?” Steve replied.  
“Good. Just finished patrol and was hanging out with Tony in Queens after” Peter said rubbing his neck, he rather not tell Cap about his episode.  
Steve glanced over at Tony and chuckled before saying “What are your plans for the tonight?”  
“Uhm, we really haven’t decided that yet but I was in the mood to watch Avatar” Peter said while looking at Tony.  
“Whatever you want to do kiddo.” Tony said with a warm smile.   
“What is Avatar?” Steve questioned.  
“You still haven’t gotten around to watching movies huh, Capsicle?” Tony teased, facepalming and shaking his head.  
“Steve you’ve got to watch it with us! It’s an awesome movie.” Peter pleaded while looking at Tony to confirm if it was okay.   
Tony exhaled a long breath but finally gave the go ahead.   
“Sure Peter. I’ll watch it with you guys since Tony says I need to watch movies.” Steve said with a laugh.   
Peter went to the kitchen to make popcorn and get drinks while Tony got F.R.I.D.A.Y to set up the movie. Peter came back with the snacks just as the movie was starting so they took their places. Tony sat on one end of the sofa and Peter sat right next to him. Steve smirked as he took the seat next to Peter. Steve glanced occasionally at Peter and saw him leaning on Tony’s shoulder and holding his arm. Tony didn’t seem to mind, if anything he seemed comforted by the kid’s presence. Before the movie ended, Peter was already sleeping soundly on Tony’s chest. Tony glanced at Steve with a smirk and got up from under Peter without waking him and grabbed a blanket for him. Steve can’t help but think how he would have never imagined that this egotistical man he met all those years ago would be a fatherly type but times have changed.   
“This was nice. We will have to do it again, maybe have regular movie nights with everyone to catch me up.”  
“I’m sure Peter would enjoy that.” Tony said with a smile  
“You’re great with him Tony, I never thought I would see this side of you.” Steve said smirking.  
“I’m sure no one thought they would but for some reason this kid makes me want to be better.” Tony said with a smile.  
“Well, it’s good to see you both happy. Thank for the movie, goodnight” Steve stepped into the elevator, leaving Tony and a sleeping Peter. Tony briefly debated whether he should he wake Peter and have him transfer to his room or to just leave him on the couch. He looked at Peter’s sleeping form and finally decided that he deserved to rest after the afternoon that he had. Tony then when back to his previous position and placed Peter’s head back to his chest again, feeling happy and at peace before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony happens to notice Peter's developing a crush on MJ and give him a Pep talk so he knows its ok to ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me awhile to update writers block  
> any ideas you guys have im willing to hear.

Ned and MJ would come by the Compound regularly to hang out with Peter. Ned always geeked out at the sight of it while MJ got over being impressed 10 minutes into her first visit, now when she was over acted like she lived there. Tony always found Peter’s friends entertaining and it helped that they were a bunch of geniuses.  
One day, Ned and MJ came over after their academic decathlon practice and they were with Peter in the common room working on homework. Tony was passing though the room on his way to the lab when he noticed Peter was zoned out, staring at MJ. Tony smirked to himself thinking, ‘So the kid has a crush.’ Tony was about to embarrass his kid when someone spoke so he decided to eavesdrop.  
“Hey loser, did you get to question 35 yet?” MJ asked, obviously unaware of Peter’s inattentiveness.  
Peter didn’t respond and it took Ned elbowing him with a grin for him to respond “uhm what?”   
MJ rolled her eyes, “Never mind loser your useless” she said putting her pencil down before picking her book up to start reading.  
Peter was embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he was so distracted by looking at her that he couldn’t hear her asking him something. He rubbed his neck and sighed.  
Ned passed him a note and all it said was “Ask her out already, this is starting to get embarrassing to watch.” Peter looked up to MJ making sure she was distracted and looked back to Ned and shook his head, silently conveying “We’re just friends.”   
Tony could tell Peter was trying to convince Ned that he didn’t have a crush. It was so obvious that he was panicking when he thought that Ned would tell her he likes her. ‘Guess I better get out of hiding and save the kid from his friend.’ Tony thought as he walked into the room.  
“Well, doesn’t this look like you’re having a blast Pete?” Tony said with a giggle.  
“Hey Tony” Peter said a bit embarrassed  
“You kids have a good day at prison, I mean at school?” Tony quipped.  
“If only it was a prison then we wouldn’t have to pay for our food” MJ retorted.  
“Girl, you’re one hell of a spitfire. Remind me to never get on your bad side, I already got my hands full with Pepper, Peter better watch his back.” Tony said smiling.  
“He does especially around me, no clue why when I have no intentions on hurting the loser” MJ said shrugging went back to her book.  
Peter looked away from Tony obviously embarrassed.  
“Hey Pete, can you come with me for second down to the lab? I need your help with something that won’t take long” Tony asked.  
Peter got nervous again “Uhm yeah sure Tony”  
As he got up to follow Tony, he looked back at Ned who was laughing about the whole situation and Peter just started to shake his head.  
As soon as Peter got into the lab, Tony was already sitting at the bench and turned around and looked at the other seat as Peter sat. Tony looked at him for a second before saying, “So how long have you been interested in girls kiddo?”   
Whatever Peter was waiting for, this was not it. He was blindsided by how Tony knew from a single comment from MJ that he liked her.  
“uhm what Tony?” Peter asked confused.  
“Fine, play all innocent but how long have you had your eyes on MJ? Don’t deny it, I witnessed it myself” Tony said chuckling.  
“We’re friends, nothing more” Peter said firmly.   
“Not with the way you were staring at that girl, you were totally zoned out Pete. You have enhanced senses and you couldn’t hear what a person was saying when they were less than 3 feet away from you.” Tony said smirking.  
Peter looked like a deer in the headlights “uhm, I had stuff on my mind” he said quietly looking away from Tony.  
“Pete, what’s the big deal about liking MJ as more than a friend? I seriously doubt her dad’s evil too.” Tony responded.  
Peter finally made eye contact with Tony again. “Well I doubt she likes me that way and I don’t want to lose her as a friend by asking her out and being turned down” Peter said sighing.  
“Pete, I guarantee that if you ask MJ out, she will say yes.” Tony said with a smile.  
“How are you so sure?” Peter asked perking up slightly.   
“Let’s just say you were not the only one who’s been caught staring” Tony said.  
Peter just looked at him shocked.   
“I’ve noticed her staring at you when you weren’t paying attention the last few times she’s been over. Today is the first time I got confirmation that the feelings were mutual.” Tony said smiling.  
Peter finally spoke “Seriously?”   
“Yeah kiddo, even though I’m not sure why she chose you, you’re clueless” Tony said laughing.  
Peter punched Tony arm “Hey, it’s not funny Tony.”  
“It was a little funny and if you don’t believe me about the staring thing, I’m sure Ned, who was around with you both a lot more, would agree with me” Tony said grinning.  
“I don’t need to ask as he keeps telling me to ask her out” Peter said causally.  
“See, so I see no problem asking her out and MJ is a great girl, she’s basically a mini Pepper” Tony said with a chuckle.  
Peter smiled at Tony’s comment, “Yeah she is. God remind me never to introduce them.”  
“Pete for my sake, just don’t. I could hardly handle one person telling me what to do” Tony said then started laughing hard.  
Peter grinned “I guess I could ask her to go to a movie with me” he said nervously.  
“That’s the spirit kiddo! Movies are always a good first date” Tony said patting his back.   
“Thanks for the pep talk Tony, it definitely helped” Peter said smiling.  
“No problem kiddo, let’s go” Tony said leading Peter out of the lab.  
They went up to go back to the common room and saw MJ was still reading while Ned was on his phone. Tony winked at Peter before walking ahead of him and saying, “Hey Ned, didn’t you tell me you were a big Captain America Fan?”  
Ned looked up with the biggest smile. “Mr. Stark, I’m his biggest fan there is.” He said loudly.   
“Well, I’m pretty sure Capsicle is here so let’s go pay him a visit” Tony said waving Ned to follow him.   
“Oh my god, this is the greatest day of my life” Ned said practically sprinting off the couch to follow Tony.  
As Tony and Ned walked past Peter, Tony mouthed to Peter ‘You owe me big time’ Peter just gave him a grin nd shook his head as they left. He then went to join MJ.  
All of sudden, Peter got nervous again but took a deep breath before asking.  
“Hey MJ, there’s something I wanted to ask you” he said nervously.  
MJ looked up from her book just realizing he was back in the room but didn’t stop reading to give him her full attention.  
“Ask away loser” MJ responded casually  
Peter started rubbing his neck “Uhm I was -wondering -if you wanted -to go- to – a- movie- with- me?” Peter said nervously covering his face after feeling embarrassed.  
MJ looked up from her book quickly “What did you say?” she asked nervously as she dropped her book on the ground without realizing it.  
Peter steadied his nerves and tried again “I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie with me?” he said as calmly as he could.  
MJ just stared at him for a minute before asking “Loser are you asking me out?”  
Peter looked at her and nodded.  
“About time! I noticed the staring weeks ago” she said smiling.   
Peter was shocked and confused.  
“And if you’re lost, obviously the answer is yes” MJ responded with a grin.  
Peter smiled, he was beyond happy and distracted with his thoughts that he didn’t notice MJ now sitting next to him. Once he realized she was leaning towards him, he did the same and they shared a short and simple kiss. They broke apart, just gauging each other’s reaction before going back for another kiss, this one much longer and with more passion that didn’t end until some voice broke them apart.  
“I take it she said yes huh Pete?” Tony said as he entered the common room with Ned not far behind.  
Ned looked at them then he started laughing and said “Finally”   
Peter felt himself turn a deep shade of red then he looked at MJ who was also a bit red but calmly shrugged off Tony and Ned’s comments and said “yeah it took the loser forever to gather the nerve to ask me out”   
Tony was laughing so hard “Well I think you have enough nerve for him MJ, Pete watch your back with her.”  
Ned patted Peter on the back “Told you she’d say yes” he said with a grin.  
“Alright kiddos, we’ve seen enough for one night. I think it’s high time we get you home, let’s go” Tony said grabbing his keys as Ned and MJ gathered their stuff.  
“See you at school Peter” Ned said waving before getting into the elevator.  
“Bye loser, text me later” MJ said joining Ned.  
Tony just chuckled “I’ll be right down, go on ahead” the elevator shut.  
“Congrats kiddo! See, I told you that you can do It.” Tony said while giving Peter a hug.  
“Quick question before I take your friends home, do I have to give you the birds and the bees talk or has May handled that?” Tony said laughing.  
Peter’s eyes went big “no, I never want to get that talk from you ever.” Peter said begging.  
“Hey who else is better than me? I’m basically your dad” Tony asked.  
“Anyone but you, I don’t need it. God Tony, I just kissed a girl, relax.” Peter begged.   
“I know Pete, I just love messing with you” Tony said patting his back “Okay, I’ll be back in a little while then we can order something for dinner, deal?”  
“Deal, now get going I’m starving” Peter responded.  
“I won’t be long” Tony said as he walked into the elevator just as the doors were closing Tony said “But one day you are getting the talk from me and you can’t stop me Pete.”   
Peter just face palmed feeling somewhat scared of what would eventually come.


	5. Pete & Pep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes over to the compound and finds out tony is away on business from Pepper just a bonding chapter for peter and pepper. pepper has a surprise for tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request for a peter and pepper chapter and i wanted to mention Pepper getting pregnant so why not :)

Peter walked into the compound expecting to see Tony but was surprised when he sees Pepper sitting in the common room with her tablet instead. She greeted him with a warm smile.  
“Hey Pete, how are you? Don’t bother lookaying for Tony in the lab, he’s not here.” Pepper said with a grin.  
Peter joined her on the couch and gave her a warm hug.  
“Hey Pepper I’m great. I hope you are as well with Tony, God knows” Peter said with a chuckle “Where is he then?” Peters tone changed to slightly worried.  
“Currently in Wakanda, T’Challa, their king, contacted him earlier this week about some important matters; he should be back by tomorrow.” Pepper said while rubbing his back comfortably.  
“Oh okay, why didn’t he tell me he was going then?” Peter said sounding hurt.  
“I don’t know Pete maybe he thought he was going to be back before you came over again so he didn’t want to worry you.” Pepper answered giving him a sad smile.  
“Do you know what important matters they’re discussing Pepper?” Peter asked bluntly.  
“I know very little Pete” Pepper responded.  
“Is it about Thanos?” Peter asked looking at Pepper straight in the eyes  
“I believe so Pete.” Pepper said giving him a weak smile.  
“Why can’t he realize that I fought Thanos too?” Peter said angrily.   
“Pete trust me you and I both know he’ll forget that.” Pepper replied.  
“Then why won’t he allow me to be part of these meetings? He always do them when I’m not around. I’m not a baby, I’m 17 years old. I’m old enough to decide what I’m ready to hear.” Peter said in annoyance.  
“Pete it’s not that he thinks you’re a child. At the meetings, they were talking about all the details regarding Thanos which includes when he had seemed to have won. You obviously have your own scars from that day but Tony had to witness someone he thought of as his child plead for his life and him be helpless to stop it then being forced to watch you die then go months experiencing it over and over again even after they defeated Thanos. He doesn’t want you in those meetings because you’ll learn things that you will never be able to unlearn and they will haunt you and Tony doesn’t want that for you.” Pepper said with a shaky voice.  
Peter did not know what Tony had to witness, it made him feel awful for being mad at him.  
“I knew about the nightmares but I can’t imagine what he had to suffer through.” Peter said looking down.  
“Pete he’s fine when you’re around him at the compound, that’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him but when he talks about Thanos, I think he thinks it’s the only time he’s failed you, so you being in the meetings is also a reminder of that guilt.” Pepper said rubbing Peter’s back comfortably.  
“He didn’t fail me though, he brought me back.” Peter said confused.  
“Yes he did but it will never erase that memory from his mind and it will haunt him till the day he takes his last breath” Pepper said sighing.  
“Yeah he’s full of demons even though he doesn’t need to be” Peter said sighing.  
“Trust me I know” Pepper responded.  
“Well Tony was talking to me about his nightmares but he never really went deep in. I guess I can see why.”   
“Pete getting Tony to open up is a hard thing so if you got him to tell you anything, you’re already a miracle worker” Pepper said smiling at him.  
“He’s generally pretty open with me, just not about Thanos or any of that stuff but I get it now. I won’t push it and will just be there when he’s ready to talk. He’s always there for me.” Peter said with a smile.  
“That’s a great idea Pete and you know I’m always there for you too.” Pepper gave him a warm smile.  
“I know you are which is good as there are certain things I’d rather not talk with Tony, he’d never let me live it down.” Peter said with a laugh.  
“Oh are these things to do with a certain girlfriend?’ Pepper said with a smirk.  
“Maybe, see you’re already doing better. Tony saw us kissing and asked me if I already had the sex talk” Peter said laughing.  
“Oh my god of course he did.” Pepper said laughing.  
“Yeah I seriously can’t believe Tony hasn’t told you about that yet” Peter said with a grin.  
“So what do you need help with MJ?” Pepper asked.  
“Uhm we’ve been dating for a month and I want to do something special but I don’t know what.” Peter mentioned.  
“Hmm do you cook?” Pepper asked.  
“I’m okay at it, not as bad as Tony or May but I rarely cook anything” Peter answered.  
“Cooking her a meal is more intimate than going out all the time and there’s plenty of easy recipes you can learn before the date. I’ll give you hand if you like” Pepper said with a smile bringing up recipes on her tablet before handing it to Peter.  
“That’s a great idea, thanks Pepper” Peter said looking at the tablet.  
Peter looked for a little while and with Pepper’s suggestion, he picked spaghetti and Pepper was going to show him how to make it later that night. Peter was about to close the screen when he noticed one of the last screens Pepper was on was showing baby cribs.  
“Hey Pepper, why were you looking at baby cribs?” Peter asked showing her the tablet.  
Pepper’s face got red and she quickly grabbed the tablet from him.  
“Uhm… Someone at SI had a baby so I was going to give a gift.” Pepper said nervously.  
Peter wasn’t buying it at all “uhm who? Tony has mentioned a lot of the employees to me, at this point it’s probably someone I know” Peter said with a grin.  
“Uhm it was….” Pepper finally broke “It’s for me, I’m Pregnant” she said sighing.  
Peter’s eyes lit up and he reached over and hugged her.  
“Pepper congratulations, I bet Tony is thrilled” Peter said with a huge grin on his face.   
“I haven’t told him yet, I found out the day after he left.” Pepper said.  
“Well as soon as he gets back, tell him, I bet he’ll be so excited.” Peter said.  
“I hope so” Pepper said sighing.  
“Why wouldn’t he? He loves you Pepper” Peter asked.  
“Before the threat of Thanos, Tony kept telling me about dreams he had where I was pregnant and he kept wishing they were true and that we should have a kid and I laughed him off cause I thought it was crazy at that time, but once he got back he never even mentioned a kid again and if I mentioned that dream, it upsets him so I don’t know, he may not want a kid anymore.” Pepper said obviously upset.  
“Pepper from what you told me, losing me obviously affected Tony. He probably thought he wouldn’t make a good father so he didn’t want to seek it out but the moment you tell him, he will be overjoyed and rise to the occasion like he always does. He did for me” Peter said with a smile.  
Pepper wiped her eyes then smiled “Thanks Pete that’s just what I needed to hear” she said giving Peter a kiss on the check.  
“No problem Pepper” Peter said pulling her into a hug.  
Not long later, Pepper was showing Peter how to make spaghetti when they heard the Elevator open, “Honey I’m Home” Tony said with a smirk.  
“Hey Tony” Peter said greeting Tony with a hug.  
“Hey kiddo what are you and the missus up to?” Tony asked amused and gladly accepting the hug.  
“She’s showing me how to cook spaghetti” Peter said smiling.  
“I could have taught you that” Tony said pretending to look offended.  
“I’d rather not have another fire” Pepper said from the stove.  
Peter laughed and went over to finish while Pepper greeted Tony.  
“I missed you” Pepper said pulling him into a hug and kissing him.  
Peter made a gagging noise from the stove.  
“Kid, just close your eyes then because I own the building” Tony said with a grin.  
“Tony I have something important to tell you. Will you come with me?” Pepper asked.  
“Peter it should be done now, just turn off the stove and put it on a different burner. We will be back in a minute.” Pepper added.  
“Okay got it Pepper” Peter said with a grin as he noticed Pepper leading Tony out of the room.  
As they walked to their room Tony sensed Pepper’s nervousness so once inside, he immediately asked, “Pep what’s so important?”   
“Tony you should probably sit when I tell you this” Pepper said nervously.  
“Honey you’re scaring me what is it?” Tony said staring into Pepper’s eyes.  
Pepper sighed, took a deep breath and spoke.  
“I’m pregnant Tony, you’re going to be a dad” Pepper said.  
Tony just stared at her for a second before he broke into the biggest grin and went over and hugged and kissed her.  
“Pep why were you scared to tell me? I’m so happy” Tony said   
“I don’t know, it’s just that after everything, you didn’t seem to have kids on your mind anymore so I thought you didn’t want them anymore, I don’t know but Peter made me realize I was being foolish.” Pepper said.  
“Of course he did” Tony said with a grin “but honey I’ll do anything to keep you two safe” Tony said leaning down to kiss her stomach.  
“I know you will” Pepper said kissing his cheek “come on Pete made dinner we need to see how he did” Pepper added laughing.  
They started walking back to the kitchen as Tony spoke, “By the way Pep, I’m already a dad” Tony said pointing to the teen siting at the counter on his phone.  
“Yes you are” Pepper replied with a chuckle.


	6. Trust Issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are called for a mission when peter asks if he can go hes told no why? hes an avenger? after all does tony not trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a different idea in my head but this is how it turned out hopefully its worth the read enjoy

When Peter first walked into the Compound, he was excited to see Tony as he hadn’t seen him in over a week since Peter decided to spend the last weekend with Ned, with Tony’s blessing of course. Peter got off the elevator and walked right into Clint who was standing in the middle of the common room.  
“Oh sorry kid, didn’t mean to be in the way” Clint said with a grin helping Peter to his feet.  
“It’s alright Clint I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t even know you were in town” Peter said before noticing that Clint had his uniform on.  
“I just got in town earlier today kid, I’ll be hanging around for a bit” Clint said smiling.  
“That’s cool! Is there a mission? Do I need my suit? I can grab it quickly since it’s in my room” Peter said excitedly.  
“Kid I’m not the one who can give you the clearance for that, that’s up to your dad, plus I don’t think everyone is needed” Clint said smirking grabbing his arrows.   
Peter grin dropped as Tony, Steve, and Natasha walked in the room all suited up.   
“Hey kiddo, is Legolas playing nice?” Tony quipped,  
“Hey I take offence to that Stark. I would never harm your kid” Clint said sticking out his tongue.  
“Just playing with you Barton” Tony said laughing.  
Peter got up and looked at Tony in the face “Tony can I please go too? You said I’m and Avenger and so far I’ve barely been on any missions” Peter pleaded.   
“Pete so far we haven’t needed you yet” Tony said sighing “for example today it’s just me, Birdbrain, Capsicle, and Natalie, it’s a minor mission”  
“If it’s a minor mission why can’t I go? I’ve probably handled worse on the streets of Queens” Peter asked crossing his arms.  
“Just looking out for you kid. We’re going out of State and I don’t know how long the mission will last. I think probably until tomorrow but if something could surprise us then it could last longer. I’d rather not have May castrate me” Tony said looking away.  
“Mr. Stark, I’m calling bullshit. I think the real reason why you don’t want me there is that you don’t trust me. I’m right, aren’t I?” Peter said raising his voice.  
Tony could tell Peter was annoyed with him as it was the first time he called him Mr. Stark in months.  
“Of course I trust you Pete” Tony said simply.  
“You don’t trust me. You never let me help even though I’m stronger than you. You treat me like a child even now. Even though I’m 17 and have died”   
That completely stopped Tony in his tracks. The others didn’t even attempt moving or talking, they just stared in silence.  
“Kid I trust my life in your hands okay. It pains me to bench you because of your potential but for my sanity I have to, at least sometimes. I’m sorry” Tony said weakly.  
“I need more of a reason than that Tony” Peter said shortly.  
“Kid after I got you back and you went back to being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman, I nearly had a heart attack every time you got even the smallest injury. I obviously knew that with your healing, you’d be fine but my mind just can’t process it. Kid, I know you want to be on the missions with us and I want that for you too but you’ve got to wait until I’m in a better state because if you went now, I’ll literally be worrying about you the whole so I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but you even if you didn’t get hurt and if you do, I don’t think my heart could take it.” Tony said quietly looking away from Peter.  
Peter knew Tony worried over him but he never thought it had gotten to this extreme and sighed, and walked over to Tony.  
“Tony look at me” Tony listened “I never knew I worried you so much, I’m sorry but if you bottle it up, I won’t ever know. I accept not going today, that’s fine but for future minor missions, you need to be more open to me helping okay? I’ll do whatever to make you more comfortable like training, updating my suit, whatever; you can’t shelter me forever okay?”   
“Yes Peter, that would help” Tony said with a grin.  
“As far as your issues go, you really need to talk to a professional” Peter said calmly.  
“I’ve tried in the past, they never work for me” Tony said sighing.  
“From what Pepper has told me you used Bruce once and he’s not trained as a therapist, you need to use an actual therapist Tony, it will help” Peter said pleading.  
“Okay kid, once I get back, I’ll start looking for one alright?” Tony said with a smile.  
“Good and you can always talk to me too” Peter said leaning forward to hug Tony.  
Tony tensed for a moment before he accepted the hug.  
“Thanks Pete” Tony said happily.  
Clint, Steve, and Natasha all looked at each other dumbfounded; they were expecting a huge fight, not a little heart to heart that ended in a hug.  
“If this bonding moment is over Tony, we really need to be going” Natasha said with a grin.  
Tony let go of Peter, both of them looking a little embarrassed.  
“Yeah Stark, you can be a dad later. Right now I want to kick some ass” Clint said.  
“Okay let’s go then Legolas” Tony said walking towards them.  
Peter started walking towards his room to work on his homework but when he heard Tony call his name, he turned to the elevator   
“Hey Pete once I get back how about a movie and game night? We can watch Aliens and I can kick your butt in Mario Kart.” Tony said with a sly grin.  
“You’re on but I’m going to be the one kicking your ass Tony” Peter quipped.  
“We shall see brat” Tony said as the elevator doors closed.  
“It seriously is the funniest thing seeing you as a dad” Clint said chuckling as the elevator descended “Never thought I’d see the day”  
“You’re not the only one” Natasha added as they walked out of the elevator.  
“I never imagined myself as a dad either” Tony said shrugging.  
As they entered the quinjet Steve spoke.   
“Hey I’ve witnessed you letting the kid sleep on your chest while watching a movie so yeah its official, you’re a dad. Congratulations, it’s a boy”   
“Shut up Capsicle” Tony said entering the cockpit.  
“I definitely need to witness their game night, should be hilarious seeing Stark losing” Clint said before taking his seat.


	7. Like a Security Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Peter first started staying at the compound he just brought overnight bags but sometimes he was forgetful and forgot a change of clothes. he borrows a shirt from tony and it gives him a feeling a safety so he likes wearing tony's shirts even when tony buys him his own clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel in love with the idea with peter borrowing tony's clothes then the idea came that it comforted him i loved it more.

Peter had a permanent room at the compound since he stayed every weekend. At this point it’s stocked full of clothes Tony had bought him so he was definitely not going to run out of clothes. When Peter first started staying he had to bring an overnight bag each weekend and sometimes he forgets to pack extra clothes or sometimes Happy picked him up from school and his bag was at home and Peter usually wouldn’t realize till he got to the compound.  
Peter walked into the common room looking for Tony only to find Pepper sitting on her laptop. She saw him and smiled.  
“Hey Pete nice to see you again” Pepper said smiling.  
“Hey Pepper nice to see you, is Tony in the lab?” Peter asked.  
“Not at this moment I hope. I sent him to a meeting, he should be back in a few hours” Pepper said with a chuckle.  
“Oh ok well I totally spaced out and forgot to bring a change of clothes. I was hoping he could drive me to get them. I even packed the bag but then I left it in my room” Peter said laughing.  
“Pete just borrow one of Tony’s t-shirts, I’m sure he won’t mind. You look basically the same size.” Pepper said smiling.  
“Are you sure he won’t mind?” Peter asked.   
“Pete I wear them all the time, they’re quite comfortable” Pepper said with a smirk.  
“If you’re sure he won’t care then okay, I’d rather not make him drive back to Queens” Peter said walking towards Tony’s room.  
Pepper just smiled.  
Peter entered Tony’s closet and was blown away by how many clothes the man owned. He walked over and opened a drawer and saw a bunch of t-shirts most of them band tees. Peter picked a random one out and noticed how soft it really was. Peter paused for a moment and decided to put it on and looked in the mirror. He was wearing Tony’s Black Sabbath Tour shirt but he couldn’t help but smile even knowing that the shirt was clean it still gave him that presence that Tony was near which comforted him. Peter grabbed his shirt and walked back out to the common room and saw Pepper smiling at him.  
“See, told you. You couldn’t even wait to put it on Pete. It looks good on you, can’t wait for Tony to see you in one of his favorite band shirts” Pepper said grinning.  
“Oh I didn’t mean to pick his favorite one I can grab a different one” Peter said nervously  
“Pete all his band shirts are his favorites shirts you should know that by now” Pepper said laughing  
“True he does have a lot. I think he has more clothes than you” Peter said laughing.  
“That still is debatable” Pepper said with a grin.  
Peter smiled and started walking to the media room where he saw Sam playing video games.  
“Hey Sam I bet I can cream you in this game” Peter said with a evil grin.  
“You’re so on Kid” Sam said handing him a controller.  
What took place was the most competitive game of Mario Kart Pepper had ever heard which made her chuckle. She kept overhearing Sam threaten Peter.  
“You better not use that blue shell you punk”  
“I going to strangle you if you mention this again kid”   
Peter obviously crushed Sam.   
Not much later Tony walked in looking annoyed.  
“Hey Pep” Tony said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“How was the meeting Tony?” Pepper asked.  
“Don’t remind me it was annoying” Tony said rolling his eyes.  
“Sorry but you have to do your share for your company” Pepper said sarcastically.  
“I know Pep but doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it” Tony said  
“Well Peter is here so that should make you happy” Pepper said pointing at the media room.  
Tony grinned and walked towards the room.  
When he entered he saw Peter and Sam playing some video game and he smiled.  
“Hey kid you kicking the falcon’s butt?” Tony said with a smirk.  
“Shut up Stark, the kid’s getting destroyed in this game” Sam said boastfully   
“I creamed him in Mario kart though” Peter said smiling.   
Sam scowled.  
“Good job kid but now you’ve got to face the master” Tony said grinning.  
“I’ve beaten you many times now you know that” Peter said laughing.  
Sam laughed.  
“Pete, are you done losing at this game? Do you want to go to the lab?” Tony asked.  
“Yes thanks for the games Sam” Peter said waving at Sam.  
As Peter got up Tony noticed his shirt and grinned.  
As they were walking to the lab Tony asked, “So Pete, since when were you a Black Sabbath fan? If I knew, I would have gotten us tickets for their last tour.”   
Peter went red, “Oh you noticed, uhm it’s your shirt. I forgot a change of clothes and Pepper said I could wear one of yours and she said you wouldn’t mind” Peter said nervously.  
“Pete that’s fine. I don’t care if you need to borrow a shirt, that’s always okay. But remind me to get you some extra clothes for your room. It never hurts to have extras here in case” Tony said smiling.  
“Uhm ok thanks Tony” Peter said smiling.  
“No problem kiddo” Tony said smiling.  
That night when Peter went to bed, he fell asleep easily and was not haunted by any nightmares.  
Even after Tony had bought him clothes for his room, Peter still liked borrowing Tony’s shirts because they made him feel safe. Peter would wear them to school occasionally but mostly just slept in them. Tony never questioned it until one day.  
“Hey Pete where are all my t-shirts?” Tony asked.   
“Uh I may have borrowed some of them” Peter said with a grin.  
“Pete like I said I don’t mind you borrowing some of them but you can’t steal all my shirts, okay kid?” Tony said with a chuckle.  
“Okay Tony that’s fine” Peter said leading Tony into his room.   
Peter reached into his dresser and was digging out all of Tony’s shirts and a pile was forming on his bed.  
Tony was grinning, he saw the black Sabbath shirt Peter was the most hesitant to hand back.  
“Pete you can hold on to a few for now, I just don’t want you having them all at once okay?”  
Peter nodded happily, grabbing a few shirts including the Black Sabbath shirt.  
“And Pete you can keep the Black Sabbath shirt, it’s yours” Tony said smiling.  
“Really Tony you sure?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah I want you to have it kiddo” Tony said with a smile.  
Peter hugged Tony tightly which he gladly accepted.  
As Tony grabbed his remaining shirts from the bed and started walking out the room, he noticed out the corner of his eye how much that shirt really meant to Peter as he was putting it on again. He realized that his shirt was like Peter’s security blanket. Tony smiled and left.


	8. Platypus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter finally gets to have a conversation with Rhodey will waiting for Tony will Rhodey embarrass tony? not if tony can help it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request for a peter and rhodey chapter i could't really leave tony out. did my best

Peter walked into the lab and saw Tony leaning over his current Spiderman suit adjusting the software again.  
“Hey Tony I thought you finished the suit yesterday” Peter said with a grin.  
“Hey Pete, I thought I did but I forgot to double check all the sensors and new systems” Tony said shrugging.  
“Yes you did Tony yesterday I saw you, relax come on let’s go do something fun” Peter said grabbing Tony’s arm pulling him away from the work bench.  
“Okay kid what do have in mind? Movie or something?” Tony asked following him out of the lab.  
“Hmm that’s a possibility but I was kind of hungry” Peter said.   
“Okay kiddo, let’s go grab a bite to eat. Just let me change real quick and then we can go”  
“Okay but afterwards, we are watching a movie” Peter said chuckling.  
“Anything for you Pete” Tony said with a smile.  
Tony started walking to his room when Friday grabbed his attention.   
“Colonel Rhodes is asking for you boss, he said he’s in your lab” Friday stated.  
“Of course he shows up there after I walk out” Tony said chuckling to himself.  
“Oh is Rhodey here? That’s okay Tony, we can hang out later.” Peter said indifferently.  
“Come on kid, let’s see what Platypus needs” Tony said pushing Peter forward towards the elevator.   
As they entered, they saw Rhodey sitting on the couch Tony put in the lab for Peter.  
“Tones, I’m shocked when I arrived that you weren’t in here tinkering like usual” Rhodey said smirking.  
“Well I was until like 5 minutes ago when the kid forced me out, you probably showed up probably right after I got to my floor.” Tony said laughing.  
“Wow, the kid can get you to stop working. He must be a miracle worker.” Rhodey said with a chuckle.  
“Hey so can Pepper.” Tony said sticking his tongue out at Rhodey.   
“Not helping your case Tones, Pepper is like the definition of a miracle worker” Rhodey was laughing hard.  
Peter was grinning at the exchange.  
“Okay shush Platypus. What is it you need? The kid and I were about to grab a bite” Tony said.  
“Of course you were. God, you became a dad real quick.” Rhodey said giggling. “I came cause I wanted you to look at my armor before the next mission but it doesn’t have to be right now” Rhodey said glancing at Peter while smiling.  
“No problem I’ll look at it later tonight” Tony said.   
“Okay Pete, now I’m going to change. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Rhodey don’t corrupt him in that time” Tony said grinning.  
“No promises Tony” Rhodey said laughing.  
Tony rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab. Peter was laughing.  
“So Peter, you think I’m going to corrupt you?” Rhodey said with a smirk.  
“uh I really don’t know how you could, but again I’ve only met you like twice so not sure but pretty sure Tony is probably the corrupter of you two?” Peter said shrugging.  
“Well sorry I haven’t been around as much as the other Avengers needed me in DC a lot to deal with the damage control after the snap, but I have heard plenty from Tony and Pepper about you. Hopefully I should be coming around a lot more.” Rhodey said grinning. “You would think right” Rhodey added.  
“That would be cool. You and Tony seem very close” Peter said with a smile.  
“Since M.I.T so I got a bunch of embarrassing stories if you ever want to know.”  
Peter nodded excitedly.  
“He will not tell you. I told you no corrupting Platypus” Tony said entering the room changed with his keys in hand.  
“Oh come on Tones you’ve embarrassed the kid enough, why can’t I tell him a story?” Rhodey said with a grin.  
“Hmm let me think, Pete don’t get me wrong I love you and all but you are terrible at secret. The moment Rhodey tells you something by tomorrow the rest of the Avengers will know and by next week it will be in the tabloids. I’m honestly amazed you can keep you identity a secret sometimes.” Tony said shrugging.  
“I’m not that bad at keeping secrets Tony” Peter said crossing his arms.  
“Kid even I know you’re bad at them” Rhodey said chuckling winking at Peter.  
“Whatever Pete but come on, weren’t you hungry? Let’s get some food” Tony said pushing Peter out of the lab.  
“Can Rhodey come along? You haven’t seen him in a while and I’d like to get to know him more. I promise I won’t ask about anything embarrassing.” Peter begged.  
“Curse your puppy dog eyes kiddo” Tony said sighing “Hey Rhodey, you hungry? The kid wants to invite you along”  
“Oh you would think my best friend would want me to come, wouldn’t you?” Rhodey said raising an eyebrow.  
“Move your butt Rhodes, we’re leaving” Tony said while walking to the elevator with Peter behind him. Rhodey caught up to Peter and whispered.  
“Thanks kid. Whenever you want to know the embarrassing stuff, just let me know if dad’s not around then it’s story time.”   
Peter smiled widely as he joined Tony and Rhodey on the elevator.  
Tony let Peter pick the food and of course he picked Thai. Rhodey didn’t object so they found a restaurant soon enough.  
Whatever dish Tony ordered came out with a very unique smell which made Rhodey comment “So that’s why they call you Tony Stank?” he said laughing.  
Peter was in the middle of chewing his food and nearly choked from laughing.  
Tony patted his back “Breathe kid, a bad joke isn’t worth dying for” Tony said.   
“I’m fine” Peter said catching his breath “Who calls him that Rhodey?”  
Tony looked annoyed at Rhodey but didn’t stop him.  
“Well a few years ago after the avengers first split, probably around when you first met Tony. Tony and I were working on my braces for my legs and discussing the accords slightly. We were interrupted by a knock on the window and we looked up and saw a delivery man with a package. Either he read the name wrong or it was written wrong, not really sure but the guy asked for Tony Stank, I lost it laughing, said he had a table for one by the bathroom” Rhodey said chuckling.  
“Oh that’s funny” Peter said laughing.   
“Oh great now I get to be ganged up by Peter and Pepper or Peter and Rhodey” Tony said sighing.  
“Tony relax even you admitted that it was funny” Rhodey said.  
“Yeah but you two better not gang up on me too much, dealing with it at home is enough” Tony said sighing.  
“Well we wouldn’t gang up against you if you didn’t take the wrong side Tony, you know Pepper is always right especially now” Peter said grinning.  
“Yeah, yeah I know. Still would be nice for you to take my side sometimes” Tony said smirking.  
“We do tony, relax” Rhodey said patting Tony on the back reassuringly.  
“Yeah we just like messing with you” Peter said grinni.ng  
“Kiddo you wouldn’t want a taste of my revenge, it can be deadly” Tony said laughing.  
They finished eating then paid and headed back to the compound. Rhodey decided to join them for their movie where Peter picked the Disney movie Mulan to which neither Tony nor Rhodey objected. Tony knew the kid loved Disney movies but when he glanced over and saw him singing along to the songs, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he glanced at Rhodey who seemed to be thinking the same idea. He made a mental note to himself to record the next time Peter watched a Disney movie, he needed blackmail material in case Rhodey got any ideas.


	9. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class has a trip to the avengers compound. will he make it out unembarrassed he wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is such a cliche idea but i wanted to give it a try.  
> could of used more avengers but i used just a few to drive the story.
> 
> longest chapter ive ever written and i know my grammar sucks but i tried my best.
> 
> always looking for more ideas.

Peter walked tiredly into his science classroom sitting down quickly next to Ned. Peter put his head on the desk.  
“Hey man you ok?” Ned asked glancing at him.  
“Yeah I’m fine just a bit tired, was out a bit late patrolling” Peter responded in a whisper.  
Ned nodded, and Peter grabbed his notebook and textbook out of his bag and prayed class wouldn’t last forever.

When the bell rang, Peter quickly gathered his stuff and was about to head to the door when his teacher made an announcement to the class.  
“Before you guys rush out of here, I need to hand out permission slips for our annual field trip.”  
“Where are we going?” a random student asked.  
“We got a special treat this year as we are getting a special tour of the Avengers Compound.”  
Peter immediately sighed, he had a field trip to somewhere he goes to on an almost daily basis.  
“The field trip is next Friday so make sure you get these signed by then.” His teacher said handing them out.  
As if on cue, “Hey penis, I guess we’re finally going to see that you’re full of it when none of the avengers recognize you.” Flash shouted at him as he walked out.   
Peter just looked at the permission slip and shook his head. While leaving class and walking to lunch he messaged Tony.   
Hey can I come by today?  
Tony responded about a minute later.  
Sure kid I’ll have Happy pick you up.  
The rest of the day went by in a blur but Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the field trip.  
Once he walked out of the school, he saw Happy there waiting with a smile on his face.  
“Hey kid hop in, can’t wait to hear your nonstop talking” Happy said with a grin.  
Peter got in the car sighing.  
They were driving for a bit and Peter was responding anytime Happy asked him anything but was not his usual talkative self.  
“Hey Pete, is something up? Normally you’re already talking my ear off by now?” Happy asked   
“I’m fine, just tired. I was out late patrolling yesterday so didn’t get enough sleep” Peter responded.  
“Yeah, Tony and I noticed you liked staying out late lately but you still need sleep, don’t want May freaking out on you again” Happy said seeming to accept his answer.  
Peter nodded in understanding and sighed in relief.  
Once they arrived at the compound Peter got out of the car quickly and waved bye to Happy before walking into the elevator and headed towards the lab.  
Once Peter exited the elevator, he walked to the lab and saw Tony mesmerized by his suits. Peter threw his backpack off his shoulder to alert tony he was there.  
“Hey Pete sorry was in tinkerland” Tony said with a chuckle.  
Peter wasn’t laughing, he just went and sat near the work bench and sighed.  
“Kiddo what’s up? What got you down?” Tony asked before walking over to him.  
“Why did you give my class a field trip here Tony? Or better yet why didn’t you tell me about it so I wasn’t blindsided by my teacher?” Peter asked annoyed.  
“Pete I totally forgot about doing that. I was doing it because even though you’re here a lot doesn’t mean others can also see the place and since I know your school is full of gifted youngsters, I thought your science class would enjoy it.” Tony said simply.   
“You guys will only embarrass me, you guys always do” Peter said sadly.  
“I will not and I’ll even tell the others not to as well or they’ll be kicked out, happy?” tony said smiling.  
“Makes me feel a bit better but I don’t think I can trust them” Peter said shrugging.  
“I’ll make sure we all do our best okay? I’ll tell them to go with intern story again” Tony said smirking.  
“Thanks dad but to be honest if you don’t show your face around me on the tour that probably be for the best” Peter said quietly.   
“Pete I’m hurt. You don’t want your class to see me? I’m one of the most important Avengers” Tony said pretending to be hurt.  
“No, I just know you will embarrass me somehow if we’re in the same room as each other” Peter said grinning.  
Tony smirked “okay kiddo I’ll try not to interrupt the tour happy?”   
“Very, thank you” Peter said.   
“Okay kiddo, now that’s out of the way, let’s grab some food. I’m starved.”  
Tony led him to the elevator.  
They spent the rest of the night snacking and watching movies.  
Once Tony dropped Peter off at home, he asked May to sign the permission slip.

The day of the field trip arrived quicker than Peter would have liked. His talk with tony relaxed him slightly but didn’t help the nervousness he was feeling right now. His teacher collected everyone’s permission slip and they all boarded a bus heading to Upstate New York to the Compound. The ride seemed like it took twice as long as it did when he would go with Happy. Luckily Ned and MJ were with him otherwise it would be a nightmare.  
Peter sat with MJ and Ned sat close by on the bus. They both knew how nervous he was and were trying to talk about unrelated topics to distract him.   
“Hey Peter, what’s your opinion of the Last Jedi? Did it betray the original Star Wars trilogy?” Ned asked.  
“I wouldn’t say it betrays the original ones but it definitely was my least favorite one” Peter answered honestly.   
“Wow even worse than the prequels?”   
“That’s debatable” Peter said shrugging.  
Michelle rolled her eyes.  
Ned was about to say something else when Flash interrupted him.  
“So penis you claim to be a what? A personal intern to Tony Stark? We’re about to learn the truth. I can’t wait to watch you freak out.” Flash said laughing.  
“Flash just get lost. Did we ask for you two cents? No, so bye” MJ said bluntly.  
Flash just stared at her for a minute than sat down.  
MJ turned to Peter “ignore the idiot, he’s just jealous”  
Peter nodded. So much for not being nervous as they pulled up to the compound, they used a different entrance than he usually did.   
As they walked into the lobby of the compound, his class was all filled with awe but Peter had been here before though not as often as the other parts of the compound so he kept his mouth shut.  
A receptionist it seemed like greeted them. “Hello Midtown Tech my name is Sarah and welcome to the Avengers Compound. First thing we need to do is get each one of you a security badge.”  
She handed everyone a badge besides Peter that of course always had one but rarely needed it because Friday recognized him.   
“Make sure your badge can be seen at all times, Happy, our head security, is a stickler for that kind of thing and we never know when he’ll show up.” Sarah said with a chuckle   
“Hey Peter didn’t get a badge” Flash called out which made Sarah turn.  
“Hey Pete you got yours right?” she asked.  
“Yeah right here thanks Sarah” he pulled it out of his bag and put it on his shirt.  
Flash was stared and gaped for a second, which made Peter grin.  
As they began walking through the security check point, Friday started scanning all the badges and reading aloud identities.  
“Sarah Abrams clearance level 5”  
She directed the rest though.  
“Guest Clearance level 2” Friday kept saying until they got to Peter.  
“Peter Parker Clearance Level 10” Friday stated.  
His class looked at him confused. Flash was literally speechless.  
Sarah directed them to the Training room first which peter crossed his fingers hopping Natasha and Clint were not there currently. Of course when his group walked in not only was Black Widow and Hawkeye there, so was Captain America. Peter sighed. Natasha was in the middle of fighting Steve with Clint was rooting her on. He glanced up and saw the class and walked over.  
“I knew Stark mentioned a tour but I thought he was just messing with us like usual” Clint said with a smirk glancing at Peter.   
“Well now that you’re here, this is where we all train or I should rephrase that, get our butts kicked by Black Widow over there” Clint added.  
As if on cue she got Steve down to the mat. The class cheered which made Clint laugh. Natasha helped Steve up and then joined Clint with the group.   
“You guys do not want a go with her, she’s deadly” Steve said laughing.   
“Don’t you forget it” Natasha replied “if you guys want to learn some basic defense I can teach you” she added.  
Most of the student’s hands rose besides Peter and MJ. But of course “Peter come on you’ll be a perfect demonstration for them” Natasha pleaded.   
“Nat I don’t think it’s a good idea remember what Stark said” Steve said into her ear.  
“Come on Pete it will be fun” Clint added.   
Finally slightly embarrassed, Peter nodded and followed Natasha back to the mat. When she lunged at him he easily held his own while pushing Nat back a bit but in the end, he let her win since he didn’t want his classmates to know how strong he was. She helped him up and smiled.   
“Wasn’t that fun? Well I think you got to move on to the next part of the tour but I’ll see you tonight Pete” she said walking to the showers.   
“Yeah kid, was a blast seeing you knocked on your head” Clint said laughing.  
Before they left the training room they were allowed to ask Steve and Clint questions.  
Of course the first hand up was Flash’s “Is pen- Peter really a personal intern for Tony Stark?” he nearly shouted.  
“Of course he is. I’ve never seen Stark grow so attached to a kid but once he hired Peter, he’s always a constant presence in the building.” Clint said chuckling.  
“Yeah Tony loves bouncing ideas off the kid and even asked him for help when he’s stuck on projects and of course Peter is always willing to help.” Steve added.  
Flash shut up real quick and after a few other questions, Clint and Steve waved goodbye as they moved on through the compound visiting different floors before they got to the labs.  
Peter’s day hadn’t been as bad as he imagined it but he knew it could just get worse. He just hoped Tony would keep his promise and not show his face. But of course nothing could go his way.  
As they walked into the main lab they saw Bruce Banner working on a computer before he noticed the guests enter. Bruce noticed Peter immediately and gave him a grin.  
“Hey Pete, is this your gang from your genius school?”   
Peter nodded.  
“Yeah Peter has told me of all the gifted kids from Midtown so Tony made sure to have a stop in the main lab” Bruce said grinning.   
“You guys are welcome to explore the lab but do not touch a thing. I’d rather not have Tony ring my neck” Bruce said laughing.  
The class began exploring and looking at different Iron Man armors or other projects Tony seemed to work on. The main lab was huge so of course they were there for a while.   
Ned walked over to Peter.   
“Hey if this is the lab then where is Tony? You said when you’re over you’re always tinkering with him” Ned asked.  
“This isn’t the only lab Tony’s got. He have a private one that only me he and I have access to and I guarantee that’s where he is now” Peter said.  
“Oh okay makes sense otherwise we’d be seeing a lot more armor and your suits” Ned whispered. Peter nodded.  
Sarah asked “Does anyone have any questions for Dr. Banner?”   
Hands rose before Bruce picked a hand the doors opened and Tony walked in with a smirk on his face.  
“Brucey who’s all your friends? I thought I was in charge of parties here?” Tony said with a chuckle.  
Peter knew it was too good to be true when Tony showed up and smirked at him.  
“Look at all the egg heads that Peter brought with him” Tony said grinning. “If you are all half as smart as he is then the future is in good hands.” Peter blushed.  
“So what was I interrupting Bruce?” Tony asked.  
“Kids were about to ask me some questions” Bruce replied.  
“Excellent. Ask any questions for me as well” Tony said making eye contact with Peter.  
Multiple hands shot up and of course Flash’s did as well.  
“What is it like having Captain America under your roof again?”  
“Never boring but again living with all the avengers makes life here interesting.” Tony said with a laugh.  
When he called on Flash he prepared for the worst.  
“Is it true Peter is your personal intern?” Flash asked.  
“Of course it’s true. Pete is an amazing worker and I’m lucky to have him” Tony said give Peter a warm smile.  
Once the questions were finished the class left the lab to have a break for food.  
Siting outside the compound with Ned and MJ, Peter was taking a bite of an apple when Flash walked over to them. No one notice Tony followed the group out.  
“Okay you got to spill right now, what the hell was that Penis? How did you get them all to play along?”  
Peter was about to say something when Tony showed up out of nowhere looking pissed and stepped towards Flash.  
“Excuse me what the hell did you just call him?” Tony sounded furious.  
“Umn. It was just a joke sir...” Flash said quietly.  
“If I ever hear anything about you bullying my kid again, I’ll make sure no college accepts you, you hear me?” Tony said still pissed  
Peter was embarrassed but at the same time smiled at Tony calling him his kid.  
“Yes sir” Flash said looking away.  
“Good, hey Pete come with me” Tony said.   
Tony stopped quickly and whispered something to Sarah. Peter got up and followed Tony back into the compound. Once inside Tony looked at Peter directly.   
“Pete when you told me Flash was an ass you weren’t kidding.” Tony said sighing. “Why didn’t you tell me he was still bullying you?”  
“I don’t know it didn’t really bother me and he stopped for a bit after I told him off before, he only really started again because of the field trip.” Peter said shrugging.  
“So you didn’t want him to get any other ideas besides that you work for me so that’s why you were so worried before.” Tony said raising an eyebrow. ”Well I just called you my kid to his face sorry I screwed the pooch on that one” Tony said chuckling.  
“Tony you’re fine, I know for a fact after what you did he will never bully me again. You were scary out there” Peter said with a grin.  
“Well good, watch your back kid” Tony said laughing  
“Well thanks though you’re basically my dad and it was nice of you to stand up for me.” Peter said smiling.  
“Of course Pete” Tony said with a smile and pulled Peter into a hug. A few moments later Tony let go.  
“Well I guess I’ll be back tomorrow right?” Peter said heading for the door.  
“Nope I let the tour guide know that you were staying here when the bus leaves. You were coming over tomorrow anyways so why not, I already let May know” Tony said.  
“Sweet that’s awesome” Peter followed Tony to the elevator.  
“I’m sure the others have great stories to tell me from the parts of the tour I didn’t get to see” Tony said with a grin.  
Peter’s smile dropped slightly “Will the embarrassment ever end?”   
“Not when I’m involved it won’t” Tony said smiling.


	10. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into pepper's pregnancy, peter loves to be involved starting with learning if he having a brother or sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could probably say i focus on pepperony more than iron dad and spider son but i though it was important to the story and i love them iron dad and spider son was not left out though. let me know what you think  
> im not an expert on pregnancy im probaby was medically inaccurate i did my best.

Peter was beyond excited about pepper being pregnant. He knew how excited Tony and her for their baby to come so he wanted to bet there for them any way they needed. Peter always offered to help pepper with cooking when he was over or if tony was away at a meeting he would come by so pepper wasn’t alone. He practically begged to go to the ultrasound.  
“Please Tony, I want to see the baby” peter pleaded  
“Pete we’ll bring pictures back ok? I doubt pep wants a bunch of people in the room with her.” tony said with a chuckle  
“Pictures don’t show everything tony I want to learn if I having a brother or sister please tony.” Peter asked giving tony his puppy dog eyes  
Tony sighed “Pete I’ll ask pepper if she gives the ok then you can if not you’ll have to figure out the usual way ok?” tony said in defeat  
“Thank you tony so much” peter said excitedly hugging tony quickly before running off.  
Tony gave a quick chuckle and went to talk to Pepper.  
Pepper of course agreed and found it adorable how much peter wanted to go.  
The three of them entered the doctor’s office a few days later and peter couldn’t hold still.  
“Pete relax ok” pepper said with a giggle  
“Sorry I just can’t wait” peter answered honestly  
“Me either Pete but you’re stressing your dad out so relax ok we know soon ok” pepper said rubbing his back reassuring.  
Peter nodded and sat down.  
Not long later a nurse walked out and called “Virginia Potts”  
Pepper and tony glanced up  
“The doctor is ready for you if you follow me” the nurse said with a smile  
Tony helped pepper to her feet. Then turned to peter  
“Come on Pete its ShowTime” he said with a grin asking peter to follow pepper  
Peter smiled and hopped up and followed Pepper and Tony into the exam room.  
The doctor got the monitor set up while pepper was sitting on examination table. Peter was sitting in a chair close by tony was holding Pepper’s hand tightly.  
The doctor began smiling at the pair and asked pepper to raise reveal her stomach.  
Pepper did so revealing her baby bump. The doctor applied some gel to her bump and started rubbing the ultrasound probe across her stomach.  
Peter was smiling at pepper’s reaction to the ultrasound, he knew she had one before but she still reacted as if it was something new. Peter noticed tony was holding on to pepper for dear life. A sound brought peter’s eyes up to the monitor  
“Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump”  
Tony and pepper eyes were glued to the screen as they saw their baby.  
Peter got up and held on to tony to get a better view he was smiling so big he couldn’t help it so much better than a picture.  
The doctor adjusted the probe to give another angle of the baby  
“So were finding out the gender today correct?” he asked  
Peter practically shouted “yes” making tony and pepper chuckle  
The doctor adjusted the probe once more to give a clear image of the baby  
“So congratulations Ms. Potts & Mr. Stark you’re having a Girl” the doctor said with a smile  
Pepper had tears in her eyes from happiness tony leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. Then whipped away her tears. Tony had his own he knew he didn’t care he was so happy he smiled at peter gave him a one sided hug. The doctor made them a video of the ultrasound before cleaning peppers stomach off and telling her about when she should have her next appointment before leaving the room.  
Peter was beyond happy he pulled himself from Tony’s grip so he could give Pepper a huge hug.  
“Pepper congratulations I’m so happy for you guys I’m even more excited to meet her” peter said happily  
“Me too Pete thank you and I’m glad you came today” pepper said smiling  
Tony helped pepper to her feet before bringing her into another kiss  
“A baby girl” tony said excitedly  
Pepper just grinned happily.  
“Pete guess you got your answer you’re getting a baby sister” tony said messing with peters hair.  
Peter shoved tony laughing and followed them home happier than ever.

The last few months of Pepper’s pregnancy passed by in no time it seemed. It that time peter’s excitedness only grew to meet his sister. He helped Pepper plan a baby shower and he helped tony ready the nursey. He wanted to be involved with everything; he never had so much fun. One night he was helping tony put the crib together.  
“Hey tony do you and pepper have a name picked out yet?” peter asked  
“Uhm we’ve got a few were picking between kiddo not sure what we’re picking yet, why you have some suggestions?” tony replied  
“Uh I had a few ideas” peter said chuckling  
“Before you say anything I’m not naming my daughter after a Star Wars character” tony said shaking his head.  
“Uh I wasn’t going to say any star wars names” peter said nervously  
“sure kid but I’m not name my kid after anything nerdy so any like that just push it out of your head now” tony said full on laughing  
Pete just shrugged and laughed with him. Not long after they finished the crib they were in the lab tinkering when Friday interrupted Tony’s music.  
“Boss it appears Ms. Potts seems to be in distress upstairs” FRIDAY Stated  
Tony and peter immediately shot up and headed for the elevator  
“Fri what happened” tony asked worried  
“I believe Ms. Pott’s Water has broken” FRIDAY responded  
Tony and peter race out of the elevator and find pepper in the middle of her and tony bedroom freaking out.  
“TONY!” pepper called  
“I know Fri told me, Pete go in our closet and grab pep’s bag” tony said panicked helping pepper to her feet.  
Peter ran to the closet and came back with an overnight bag on his arm.  
“Alight its iron baby time” tony exclaimed leading pepper down to the elevator then helping her into the car. Peter jumped into the back seat smiling.  
Tony raced to the hospital breaking probably many numerus traffic laws but he didn’t care all that mattered was getting to the hospital.  
Once they arrived peter raced out of the car and alerted the doctors that pepper was in labor and a nurse followed out with a wheelchair.  
Once pepper was is the chair tony and quickly followed the nurse neonatal wing of the hospital, a few nurses got pepper into a room which relieved tony a lot.  
Not long after pepper was set up in her bed did their doctor walk in.  
Tony kissed peppers forehead and rubbed her back comfortingly he could tell she was in a lot of pain.  
“Hello Mr. stark and Ms. Potts let’s see how far along you are shall we?” he said  
Started to sit near her bed. Peter took the sign and went to the other side of the room not wanting be in the way.  
“It appears you’re about only 5 centimeters dilated so you still got some time before you have to push once the contractions are closer together. Have you decided if you are going to have an epidural?” the doctor asked  
“Yes please” pepper practically begged making peter grin  
“Alight I’ll send the anesthesiologist down” the doctor replied with a grin standing and walking out.  
Peter eyed pepper she sighed at relieve at the mention of getting pain drugs  
He couldn’t help but giggle at her reaction. Pepper gave him an angry stare.  
Peter walked back over to the pair with a grin on his face.  
“Tony careful what you say I think pepper in this state could kill” peter said laughing sighing in a chair in the room  
“Kid trust me I know to watch my mouth, pepper would kill me anyway pregnancy doesn’t change anything” tony said smiling at pepper kissing her check.  
The anesthesiologist came in not long later and after he gave Pepper the drugs peter literally could tell she was in a lot less pain he could tell tony relaxed a lot more he finally took a seat by pepper’s side not letting her hand go but still seemed more relaxed since pepper went into labor.  
The doctor came in occasionally over the next few hours but she still wasn’t quiet there it wasn’t until nearly 6 in the morning when the doctor came in and when he checked he told her she was ready to push. Peter gave her a huge smile which she returned. Tony got up and kissed her temple.  
After about thirty minutes of pepper pushing. Peter finally heard the cry and looked up and saw the nurses bringing towels and blankets she was her.  
“Hey Mr. Stark would you like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked  
Tony nodded but hesitated for a moment  
“Pete come here and helps me would you?” Tony asked  
Peter looked at him shocked but walked over to tony. Tony had his hands on some medical clamps about to cut the cord, he pointed with his other hand for peter to help. Peter grasped Tony’s hand and helped cut the cord. After it was cut a nurse took the baby to be cleaned and weighed. Peter couldn’t help grinning he was so happy for tony and pepper. Not long later a nurse bought over a beautiful baby girl and placed her in pepper’s arms. Tony immediately kissed the baby girls check and then smiled at peter. He gave pepper a kiss on the lips and smiled at her happily, she handed the little girl to him.  
“Here’s your daddy” pepper said with happy tears in her eyes  
“Hi sweetie aren’t you a cutie, you look just like your momma” tony said rocking the girl back and forth  
Peter still hadn’t stopped smiling  
“What name did you guys decide on?” peter asked  
Tony glanced at pepper and she spoke  
“Morgan Maria Stark” pepper stated  
“Pep really?” tony said surprised  
“Yes tony I didn’t forget and of course after your mom” pepper said grinning  
“I love it” tony said smiling  
Tony just smiled at her and glanced over at peter whose eyes hadn’t left Morgan  
“Pete you want to hold Morgan?” tony asked  
“Yes please” peter said walking quickly over to tony  
Tony carefully handed his daughter to peter “here we go Morgan say Hi to your brother” tony said with a smirk  
Peter had the infant in his hands and was cuter than he could have imagined  
“Hi Morgan, my name is peter and I’m your big brother” peter said grinning  
Tony went back to pepper  
“You did amazing pep, get some rest you deserve it” tony said softly  
“I can’t leave you alone with a newborn tony” pepper said tiredly  
“I’m not alone peter is here to and trust me he won’t let that girl out of his sight so she in good hands and you know it” tony said with a giggle  
Pepper laughed and nodded.  
“Pep I love you”  
“I love you too tony” pepper said as she started nod off  
Tony attention went back to the teenager holding his daughter.  
Tony put a hand on his shoulder to alert peter he was behind him.  
Peter looked at Morgan and then acknowledged Tony.  
Tony sat next to peter and asked “how are my kids doing?”  
“Were doing great” peter said kissing Morgan on the forehead.


	11. Meeting Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony & pepper decide that they need there own place after Morgan is born, how will that effect peter? what is it like for some of the team to meet Morgan

Tony & Pepper had brought Morgan home to the compound at first but after a couple a weeks they started to realize they needed to have their own place away from the compound. Once peter heard about it he thought tony was going to move farther away the compound was far enough away from his place in queens any farther then he would rarely get to see tony and Morgan. Peter asked tony about his plans the next time he was over at the compound. Peter was currently playing peek-a-boo with Morgan when tony walked into the room.  
“Isn’t that a cute sight” tony said pulling out his phone snapping a picture of his kids.  
Peter stuck his tongue out at tony and started laughing when Morgan started giggling at her dad. Tony went over and picked her up.  
“Aren’t you a silly little girl? I bet mommy is looking for you” tony said playfully to Morgan  
“Pete let me just take Morgan to Pep she needs a feeding and we can go work in the lab ok?” Tony said while holding Morgan on his hip.  
“Sure that sounds great, tony” peter replied “Bye Morgan I’ll see you later” peter gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek making her giggle  
Tony began to walk out of the room when peter stopped him.  
“Are you really leaving the compound?” Peter asked  
Tony stopped and turned back to him  
“Me and Pep think Morgan should grow up in a place of her own, but well still come by here of course.” Toy answered honestly  
“Well that makes sense but that means I won’t be able to see you guys as much if you move farther away.” Peter said sadly  
“Kiddo, who said anything about farther away? We’re getting a place closer to Queens.” Tony said with a smile  
“What really? I thought you would want a bigger place?” peter said shocked  
“Pete were not going to need it for 3 people maybe 4, and I have the compound for all my extra tech. sure I’ll make sure the place has a lab but it doesn’t have to be fancy if I want to work I can come here. But I rather have Morgan closer to her brother” tony said smiling looking at peter then his daughter.  
Peter was smiling so much and ran over to tony and hugged him. Tony gave him a one armed hug, other hand was full.  
“That’s amazing I will be able to see you guys so much more”  
“How much you love Morgan, Pete I would never keep her away from you” tony said with a grin  
“Well you’re ok too” peter said with a smirk  
“Just wait till I’m not carrying precious cargo and you’ll get it kid” tony said laughing walking to the door.  
Few weeks later tony and pepper moved into a house just outside Queens it was not even 20 minutes from peter’s apartment. Peter helped them move in and was surprised with the house it definitely was pepper’s pick because it didn’t have Tony’s style, but he seemed so excited about the house. It took a few days to unpack everything once it was done they were having a party for the house and since not all of the team had got to meet Morgan yet so now was the best time as any.  
Tony had ordered plenty of food since he didn’t want pepper to worry about cooking for anyone. The first to show up was of course Peter and May.  
Tony answered the door  
“Hey May, hey Pete not surprised you here first.” Tony said with a chuckle  
“Hey Tony” peter said with a smile and gave tony a hug “where’s Morgan”  
“In her room she was taking a nap but since everyone’s starting to show up you can go and get her” tony said grinning  
“Awesome” peter replied running past tony to go wake the infant  
“He loves that girl so much” May said with a grin  
“Yes he does that why I knew we had to find a place closer to you guys” tony said with a chuckle  
“Well he was so excited when he told me you going to be closer, I know I’m never going to see him at the apartment now” May said laughing  
“Sure you will May I make sure you see him at least twice a week” Tony said laughing  
“I better see him more than that Tony” may said annoyed  
“I was just kidding May relax I won’t steal your kid” tony was chuckling  
Peter appeared back in the family room holding Morgan in his arms along with her teddy bear. Pepper wasn’t far behind she smiled at Tony and May.  
“Oh Tony she’s adorable” May said looking at Morgan in Peter’s arms  
“She takes after her mom” tony said walking over to pepper giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well she’s got your eyes, tony” pepper said laughing  
Not long later everyone else showed up, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce, walked in and smiled.  
Tony gave them a warm welcome.  
“Long time no see platypus” tony said with a smile  
“Hey Tones sorry I have been able to be by till now I was in Washington with the others”  
Tony waved his hand in understanding “Rhodes I know that’s why I had you guys over today go meet your niece” tony said pointing to pepper  
Pepper was now holding Morgan in her arms, she had just fed her  
“I will, congrats man” Rhodey said patting tony on the back and walking over to pepper and Morgan.  
Tony walked over to peter who was talking to Natasha,  
“Hey looking at the new daddy, how’s the girl been?” Nat asked him  
“She’s been about as good as a 1 month old baby can be why don’t you ask peter he’s been helping a lot” tony said putting his arm on peters shoulder and smiling  
“Of course he is the spider kid wants to help raise the iron baby I’m not shocked, he’s basically your kid too” Nat said laughing  
“Nat I would argue with you but there’s no point arguing the truth” tony said grinning with peter  
“Don’t I get a say in this?” peter said laughing  
“Nope its decided kid now shush and go bug uncle Rhodey” tony said laughing  
Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony and walked over to Rhodey  
“I’m going to go look at the pretty little girl congratulations Tony” Nat said walking toward pepper  
“Thanks Nat” Tony said grinning  
Not long later tony had caught up with Bruce and Thor a bit, they both congratulated him. he walked over and picked up the sleeping infant from peppers arms she was talking to May and Natasha .  
Pepper glanced at him and nodded  
Tony was walking towards his daughter’s room when he was stopped by Steve.  
“Tony, aww she’s so precious” Steve said looking at the sleeping child in his arms.  
“Thanks Capsicle, she got her looks from me” tony said chuckling  
“Mind if I hold her Tony?” Steve asked nervously  
“Uh sure just be careful rather not have an angry momma” tony answered while handing his sleeping daughter to Steve’s awaiting arms  
Steve rocked the infant back and forth for a moment before asking “what was her name again?”  
“Morgan Maria” Tony answered  
“That’s a beautiful name” Steve answered  
After a bit Steve handed Morgan back to tony  
“Well tony congratulates you seem so happy the simple life looks great on you and pepper” Steve said with a smile  
“I would never of guessed it would a few years ago but I’m glad I’m here now thanks Steve, I’ll be back in a bit let me put the little one in bed” tony said smiling  
Steve nodded and walked towards the family room.  
Tony walked into his daughter’s room and laid her in her crib and smiled down at her.  
By the end of the night before everyone had left it was a game of pass the baby everyone wanted to hold Morgan and the baby was thrilled by the attention giggling constantly. The giggling made peter smile he loved hearing Morgan so happy.  
Everyone loved the little girl of course they did she was adorable. Thor was now holding her under the close watch of pepper and tony made peter laugh how nervous they seemed with Thor holding her even though he was perfectly fine holding her.  
Bruce held her only for a second he was to nervous he thought he would accidently drop her.  
Nat when she held her wanted to cuddle the little girl she was in love with Morgan she would definitely come by to visit more.  
Rhodey and Steve held her once more before they left and said their goodbyes to the family.  
Even may held Morgan which surprised Peter slightly only for a bit though.  
Once all there guest left may agree to let peter stay the night before she left as well.  
Peter went over and picked up Morgan and carried her to her room.  
Tony grinned while looking at peter then sat down on the couch next to pepper.  
“So I’d say that was a successful party” tony said smiling  
“Yeah I agree everyone seemed to have fun and of course the star of the night was adored” pepper said giggling  
“Well how could she not she’s a Stark?” tony said smirking  
“Very true, peter is such a help with her” pepper said smiling  
“Of course we got a baby sitter set up when we need time to ourselves” tony said mischievously  
“Yes we do” pepper responded grinning  
Not long later tony and pepper were checking on their kids and saw peter asleep by Morgan’s crib, Morgan sleeping soundly inside, tony pulled his phone out and snapped a picture and sent it to May. He smiled at pepper before shutting off the bedroom light.  
“I’m glad we have the simple life” tony said kissing pepper’s cheek  
“Any life with you I’m happy to have” pepper responded lovingly.


	12. Shuri Comes To Visit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony And Peter are back at the compound after being informed that T'Challa and Shuri will be visiting they show up before the king and princess arrive so they need to figure something to do with the others peter has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken me so long to update i had a serious case of writers block and when i finally was getting ideas i lost a bit of motivation to write. but finally got something out. 
> 
> this was more the leading up part to Peter actually meeting Shuri but i didnt want a super huge chapter so i did the leading up as a chapter peter meeting and hanging with shuri as another
> 
> hope you enjoy.

Since moving out of the Compound Tony still was a frequent visitor. The team needed him in some way or another it seemed like once a week. He had promised Pepper once Morgan was born that he was done as Iron Man unless they absolutely needed him, so he wanted to make sure they had all the equipment they needed so he wouldn’t be needed in the field. About a month after Morgan was born, tony was planning on spending the weekend with peter, tony was about to head out the door to pick him up when he received a call from Steve.  
“Hey Tony, its Steve”  
“I know I have a little thing called caller ID what can I do for you capsicle?”  
“Well Tony we received a call a few days ago from King T’Challa he planning on coming to New York for a few days we didn’t mention it since I thought he was just going to be in the compound and I know your basically retired but he planning on bringing Shuri with him as you know she’s in charge of all of Wakanda’s tech so I know she’ll want see your workshop and I rather you not bite my head off for breaking anything so would you mind coming by T’Challa may want to talk to you as well I’m not sure but it be nice to have you around while there here.”  
Tony sighed “I was just on my way to pick up peter for the weekend Steve let me tell him the change of plans”  
“Tony don’t cancel on peter because of this; ask him if he wants to come with Shuri is around his age I’m sure they’ll get along great”   
“I guess let me call peter and let him know see you in a bit”  
Tony said bye to Steve then quickly dialed peter’s number while getting into his car.  
“Hey Tony”  
“Hey Pete change of plans for this weekend”   
“Oh I understand if we can’t hang out this weekend, you’re busy” tony could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
“Pete relax I’m on my way to get you now. The change of plans is we’re going to be at the compound this weekend”  
“Why do they need you at the compound tony?”  
“T’Challa the King of Wakanda and his sister Shuri are coming by and they want me there to show off my tech I believe and I didn’t want to cancel on you kiddo so I thought we have fun with the avengers like old times plus you get a chance to meet T’Challa and Shuri, Shuri is about your age so I’m sure you’ll get along well.”  
“Well sounds fun tony I’ll see you in a bit” peter said smiling  
“By the way Pete don’t worry pep is bringing Morgan by tomorrow so you’ll be seeing your sister this weekend” tony said grinning  
“Good I miss that girl”   
“Only her not me?”  
“Debatable”  
“Your such a brat, I’ll be at your place in like a minute so you better be ready”  
“I am ready tony, stop talking to me and drive”  
“Ok I will”   
Tony hung up his phone grinning he had been looking forward to seeing peter all week. Tony pulled up in front of peter’s apartment building and honked his horn twice.  
Not even a minute later peter came running out of the building his bag over his shoulder. He opened the cars passenger door and hopped in.  
“You got everything you need kiddo?”  
“Yeah it’s all here” peter said showing tony his bag  
“Ok good let’s get to the compound can’t keep royalty waiting too long” tony said chuckling   
Peter grinned back at tony  
As they drove peter thought he couldn’t believe he was about to meet royalty well he has met Thor who was technically royally but he was for another realm so he didn’t really act like royalty so it wasn’t really nervous around him. Meeting the king and princess of Wakanda made him slightly nervous.  
Once they arrived at the compound tony had to snap peter out of his daze  
“Kiddo come on were here” tony said stepping out of the car  
Peter quickly followed tony inside.   
“Welcome back boss, welcome back peter” FRIDAY said as they enter the elevator  
“Hey Fri you miss us here? Are the others playing nice with you?” tony quipped  
“Its definitely more quiet without you here boss but I am installed in your home as well so it’s not like your without me and the others are as well behaved as they always are” the AI quipped making tony grin  
“Well can you please take us to the common room FRI?” tony asked  
“Right away boss” FRIDAY responded moving the elevator up  
As they stepped of the elevator into the common room peter and tony saw Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, and Sam on all the couches talking. With the sound of the elevator closing they all looked up and smiled  
“Hey Tony glad you could make it” Steve said then glanced at peter  
“Hey Pete how you’ve been?”   
“I’ve been good you?” peter replied  
“No complaints sorry we high jacked your weekend with tony” Steve said   
“It’s alright it not like it’s not fun here anyways was starting to miss seeing your faces on a regular basis” peter said chuckling  
Everyone started giggling before Sam interrupted the laughter  
“Ok kid are you sure you’re not Stark’s long lost son you always act just like him”   
Peter just shrugged and sat next to Rhodey.  
“When is T’Challa expected to arrive?” tony asked  
“Within the hour I believe they left Wakanda this morning FRIDAY will announce their arrival” Steve said  
“Ok what should we do in the meantime?” tony asked   
“I have an idea” peter said eyeing both Tony and Sam mischievously  
“What idea is it you got Pete?” tony asked  
“Mario Kart?” peter said shrugging then smiled  
“Oh god not again” Sam responded covering his face  
The others looked at him confused but chuckled.  
“I’ve never played it, is it fun?” Steve said  
Peter’s mouth dropped open “oh my god how have you never played Mario kart?”  
“kid you shouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t seen an movies he definitely hasn’t played games just go grab the game and well play ok?” tony said laughing  
Peter jumped off the couch and ran into the media room and grabbed the game and ran back. Peter asked Friday to play it.   
He handed a controller to tony, Steve, Sam, offered one to Rhodey but he declined  
“Kid just watching will be entertainment enough”  
“Pete I’ll play winner” Nat said grinning and gave him a wink  
Peter picked up his controller and quickly picked Bowser before Tony could.  
“Hey no fair kid I’m always Bowser” tony said pouting   
“Too bad be peach” peter said sticking his tongue out at tony, making tony roll his eyes.  
Tony picked Yoshi, Steve picked Mario and Sam picked Donkey Kong.  
Before the first race peter quickly showed Steve how to use the controller what buttons to push etc. he seemed to understand but the moment the race started Steve was in dead last.  
“What button is go again?” Steve asked  
Tony rolled his eyes at Steve trying to catch up to peter who was in first place.  
Sam was somewhere in between.   
Peter won the first race but after a few Steve started to get the hang of it he hit tony with a red shell.  
“God damn it Rogers” tony nearly shouted “I was about to beat the kid”  
Tony ended up finishing in 3rd because of Steve.  
The last race was rainbow road. Tony was determined to beat peter. Sam practically gave up during the second race not even trying anymore. Steve had totally got the hang of the game by the finally race he had hit Sam and tony with multiple red and green shells making both nearly cuss him out. Peter was currently in first with Steve in 2nd and tony in 3rd when tony got the blue shell and grinned. He smile and he launched the shell knocking peter out of first right out of the end of the race. Meaning Steve won rainbow road.  
“Never thought Steve would be the one to win rainbow road” Nat said laughing  
“I’m pretty sure that took everyone by surprise Nat” tony quipped   
Steve was about to fire back when FRIDAY interrupted him.   
“Boss it appears King T’Challa and Princess Shuri have arrived” the AI stated  
“Thanks Fri”  
“Alright I guess we should go welcome our guests shouldn’t we?” tony said standing to his feet “come on Pete” Tony helped peter to his feet. Then glanced at the others “is peter and me the welcoming committee or are you guys joining us?” tony quipped  
We’re coming Tones hold your horses” Rhodey responded getting to his feet.  
The other avengers followed Tony and peter to the Elevator. As they traveled down tony could sense peter growing nervous. In response tony put his arm on peter’s shoulder and smiled at him. Once the elevator stopped and opened the others started walking out down the hallway peter and tony stepped off the elevator and before peter started following the others tony stopped him. Tony stood in front of him and gave a warm smile.  
“Pete I can tell your nervous about meeting them because they’re royalty but trust me they act no different than you or me, like I said before I know you’ll get along great with Shuri she’s practically a female you once you meet her you’ll know what I mean. But there’s no use stressing over nothing it’s just give you pointless grief” tony said running his hand through peter’s curls   
“Thanks Tony, let’s go see T’Challa and Shuri Now” peter said smiling.  
“Yeah lets” tony said smiling directing peter towards the door.


	13. Shuri Comes To Visit Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter finally meets shuri they bond over vines and go on adventures with iron dad as chaperone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sooo sorry i haven't posted in so long. i was having so much trouble writing shuri that i lost motivation but i finally got it done. i hope you enjoy my attempt at writting shuri.

Tony followed Peter into the room and saw Steve shaking T’Challa’s hand while Natasha was greeting Shuri. Tony ginned at peter and pushed him forward till they met the group.  
“Nice to see you again T’Challa” Tony said grinning at the man  
T’Challa stepped forward and shook Tony’s Hand “Likewise Mr. Stark I am pleasantly surprised you decided to make an appearance during my visit” T’Challa said smiling.  
“well The old man over there let me know you were coming this weekend and rather than risk him breaking anything he asked me to come by to show you and the princess around the missus has the little one taken care of at home and this one was missing the others so it was a no brainer to come by” tony said grinning putting an arm on peter’s shoulder.   
T’Challa nodded at tony response then glanced at peter  
“Hello Peter how are you?” T’Challa asked as he held out his hand for peter to shake.  
Peter excitedly shook the man hand before tripping over words “Hello- King- T’Challa – Sir- I’m- good- uhm- how- are- you?”   
Tony and the others tried to hide their smirk but it was hard while they heard Shuri burst out laughing.   
“Cat got your tongue colonizer?” Shuri asked  
Peter blushed  
“Sister is nice” T’Challa said sternly  
Shuri responded by sticking out her tongue at him.  
“Peter ignore her. It’s alright and you can call me T’Challa and I’m very well thank you for asking.” He said smiling  
“Alight T’Challa” peter said smiling   
“Oh you start calling him by his first immediately but took you like a year to even start calling me by my first name” tony said crossing his arms and pouting.  
“Well sorry tony but he’s a king you do what he says, you’re just my pseudo-dad I don’t have to listen all the time” peter said shrugging  
The others just grinned at the pair while they bickered  
“Stark I know my Sister was wanting a tour of your lab while we visited but we have some important business to discuss before.” T’Challa said addressing Tony  
“Steve mentioned you had some business to talk me about. How about peter shows Shuri around the lab, he knows what everything is and how it works. Hmm?”  
“I don’t see a problem with it how about you sister?” T’Challa said asking Shuri  
“Well if this colonizer is as smart as you claim I don’t mind being bored by inferior technology” Shuri said shrugging   
“Hey princess I take offence we both know you like my technology” tony said grinning   
“Whatever Stark” Shuri said walking past him following peter out of the room  
“I have a feeling you’ll be regretting leaving those two alone by the end of the day” Steve said as he followed Tony and T’Challa into the next room.  
Peter was describing one of the iron man suits to an obviously bored Shuri  
“Yawn all this stuff is boring I made it when I was in like 10.” Shuri said wandering away from peter.  
Something caught her eye it was one of the Spiderman suits  
“Now finally something worth seeing” Shuri near shouted causing peter to walk over to her. When he saw what he was looking at he stopped.  
“Why didn’t Stark tell me he made Spiderman’s Suit” Shuri said excitedly  
Peter said rubbing his neck “uhm not sure maybe he promised Spiderman he wouldn’t tell anyone?”   
“Sure that’s totally believable” Shuri said laughing “you got to get better at lying”  
“I’m not lying” peter said nervously   
Shuri turned to him and started singing “Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Omg stop fucking lying.  
Peter just stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh my god you just quoted a vine” peter said amazed  
“Of course I did, vine is amazing it sucks it doesn’t exist anymore” Shuri said grinning  
“There’s a bunch of compilations on YouTube I watch all the time” peter said grinning glad he distracted her from Spiderman.  
“Same hmm you a lot cooler than I thought” Shuri said smugly  
“Thanks I think?” peter chuckled   
“So anyways where were we Spiderman right, I’ve seen all his videos”  
“Same” peter answered instantly tense   
“Peter you are clueless aren’t you?” Shuri said laughing  
“What”  
“I can put two in two together I know your Spiderman”   
“Wait how?” Peter asked shocked  
“Well for one you just confirmed it, another your “pseudo-dad” makes Spiderman’s suit and Spiderman shows up so does his intern or whatever your cover story was. Lastly Spiderman wasn’t sighted until after Thanos was defeated at the same time you supposedly went missing.” Shuri said raising an eyebrow.  
Peter just nodded before putting his head in his hands.  
“It’s nothing to be embarrassed by I’m impressed by what you can do”   
“Thanks Shuri” peter said smiling  
“I’m very curious about you web formula is that come from the suit?” Shuri asked  
“No I designed the web formula originally Mr. stark has helped me upgrade it” peter answered  
“Where’s it come from then?”  
Peter pushed up his sleeves and revealed his web shooters.  
Shuri smiled while studied them. “You need to come to Wakanda sometime so you can tinker with me the master” Shuri said smiling  
“Definitely Tony said we could go at some point but he probably is waiting till I’m on break from school.” Peter replied  
“From how smart he was describing you better genius school.” Shuri said grinning  
“Yeah I go to a tech and science high school.” Peter said smiling   
“Good you got a school to train your skills” Shuri said smiling  
Peter and Shuri started watching vines for a bit. Before peter realized how much time had passed.  
“You think there done yet?” peter asked  
“Probably why?” Shuri said shrugging  
“I’m guessing you don’t want to be cooped up in the compound your whole trip is there any place you want to see?”  
“Oh My God yes” Shuri said excitedly  
They both got up and ran out of the lab.

The Adults were currently in the common room talking, when the teens ran off the elevator.  
“Tony” “Brother” They called at the same time.  
“Ok children one at a time what’s up?” tony said grinning at peter  
“Well I was guessing that Shuri wanted to do some sightseeing while see was he can we go some places please” peter begged   
“Told you they bond quick Tony” Steve called from the couch smiling at them.  
Tony thought for a moment before glancing over at T’Challa “T’Challa what do you think can we let them loose on society alone?” Tony quipped  
“Hmm sister where did you want to see?” T’Challa asked  
“so many things Coney Island, central park, hell I want to go to a Starbucks and see why Okoye wants one in Wakanda so bad” Shuri said so excitedly.  
T’Challa chuckled at the mention of his bodyguard.   
“Sister I have no problem with you guys going sightseeing but I feel better if an adult was present” T’Challa replied  
Shuri rolled her eyes  
“I was about to the same thing T’Challa”  
“Why has god forsaken us” peter muttered  
Tony looked very confusedly at peter.   
Shuri just started giggling.  
Making T’Challa raise an eyebrow at her.  
“Pete I’m not going to ask” “but come on your windows closing let go princess” tony said as he got off the couch and grabbed his keys. “I’m assuming your fine with me chaperoning” tony asked T’Challa, he nodded. Rhodey called as the three stepped into the elevator “it’s not like you’re not just giant child anyways”   
“Shut it platypus” tony replied as the doors closed.  
They go into one of Tony Audis and left the garage.  
Tony stopped at the closest Starbucks. Peter Today Shuri to order a Carmel Frappuccino she did, peter ordered a vanilla Frappuccino and tony ordered the biggest black coffee he could get before paying for all of them. Shuri of course loved the drink. Peter pulled out his phone and took a picture of Shuri and her drink and then they took a selfie.   
On the way to Central park, they were stuck in a bit of traffic because of road work. Peter and Shuri saw the road work sign at the same time and grinned at each other. Before both saying “Road work ahead… You better hope it does” tony glanced in the back mirror. Before shaking his head.  
“That’s one of those vines or meme things isn’t it, Steve wasn’t wrong when he said how similar you to were” tony said before looking back at the road.  
Once they got to the park peter dragged to all the top tourist stops tony followed slowly behind giving the kids a bit of space. Peter showed her Belvedere Castle, Strawberry Fields, Bethesda Fountain and Terrace, Loeb Boathouse, central park zoo and of course the Carousal . They took so many pictures that tony finally told them they had to hurry up if they wanted to go to Coney Island.   
It was getting dark by the time they got to Coney Island. Which peter and Shuri didn’t care it made the rides better. Tony quickly bought their tickets and let them loose.  
They rode the cyclone multiple times first, then the thunderbolt, then the soaring’ Eagle ending on the Spook –A-Rama. Tony rode a few of the rides with them but mostly waited for them to be done. Tony bought them some funnel cakes and other carnival food. Peter won Shuri a bear from a carnival game. Peter and Shuri had taken so many pictures before tony was close to dragging them to the car.  
“Guys you got all weekend to hang don’t act like you won’t see each other again” tony said chuckling as he drove back to the compound.   
Once back Shuri carried her bear to her room and hugged peter and said “Thanks for today peter it was so fun, good night” and waved at tony before leaving.  
Tony walked over to peter and put his arm on his shoulder before speaking “I’m glad you guys connected Pete” tony said grinning  
“I’m glad too she’s really cool she invited me to go to Wakanda sometime” peter said excitedly  
“We will Pete once we got time” tony said ruffling his hair  
Tony began to walk to his room when peter stopped him by pulling the man into a hug. This tony returned.  
“Thanks for today it’s been one of the best days ever” peter said smiling into tony chest  
“No problem kiddo I was happy to see you happy, and can you believe you were freaking out this morning” tony said chuckling  
“I know I was nervous over nothing” peter said grinning  
“Yup now you know to listen to you pseudo-dad all the time” tony said raising his eyebrow.  
Peter chuckled “yeah sure tony, whatever you say”


	14. Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony admits to peter he never seen harry potter. peter immediately put on Sorcerers Stone and after tells tony about wizarding world of harry potter in florida. when peter has a bad day tony gives him the best suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in awhile. i hope you enjoy this cause i really liked this idea.  
> i just recently went to universal Studios since im a huge harry potter fan and i had this idea for this fic and had to write it while i was still in florida i couldnt wait. peter is such a nerd we know he loves harry potter so i needed to do it. grammar is awful but i hope you enjoy it.

Tony was in the middle of feeding Morgan breakfast when peter walked into the kitchen, with a serious case of bed head. Peter smiled at Morgan before he grabbed some cereal for breakfast.  
“Nice hair kiddo I take it you slept well?” tony quipped  
“Haha funny tony are you feeding Morgan or decorating her face?” peter quipped back  
Tony glanced down at Morgan her face was covered in baby food.  
“Well you try getting a 6 month year old to hold still, Pete it’s not easy she needed a bath anyways” he said sighing  
Tony whipped of Morgan’s mouth and lifted her out of her high chair.  
“Let’s get you clean hmm then you can have a nice nap sound nice” tony cooed to Morgan  
She giggled in response.  
“Pete once I lay her down for her nap I’m all yours ok?” tony said grinning  
“Sure tony but hold on you don’t get off so easy I’m getting a front row seat for you giving her a bath, it’s going to be hilarious” peter quipped  
Tony rolled his eyes and started walking out of the kitchen with Morgan on his hip peter following close behind.  
An hour later Tony and peter returned downstairs after finally getting Morgan to sleep.  
So kiddo what would you like to do I’m guessing we got 2 hours max before Mo wakes from her nap.  
“We can watch a movie if we start tinkering well get too into it, I’m in the mood for a lazy day.” Peter said laughing  
“I agree we work too long in there sometimes even now and I’m barely making suits, movie sounds like a great idea what one you thinking?”  
“uh I know the new fantastic Beast movie came out recently that I want to see but I want to rewatch the Harry Potter movies first, we could watch the first one?” he said shrugging  
“Sure kiddo never seen it might as well” tony said walking into the living room  
“WHAT?” peter shouted  
“Pete sleeping child remember” tony said shushing him  
“You’ve never seen Harry Potter? Do you live under a rock?” peter asked shocked  
“No kiddo it’s called I’m an adult and had no kids until recently. I assumed they were meant for kids but seeing as it’s such a huge deal to you obviously I guess I’m watching them.” Tony said shrugging siting on the couch  
“Yes you are all of them including the spin offs” peter said and then sat next to him  
“How many is there?” tony asked  
“8 movies in the harry potter series, 2 so far including the one that just came out in the spin off series.” Peter said excitedly  
Tony just rolled his eyes. “Fri can you play the movie so the kid stops flipping?”  
“Right away boss” Friday responded and the TV lit up with the Warner Brothers logo.  
About half way through the movie Friday paused the movie letting them know Morgan was showing signs she was awake. So tony went to check on her. He came back quickly letting peter know it was a false alarm she fell back asleep. The movie continued to play and peter resumed his previous position cuddled into Tony’s chest, while tony played with his curls.  
“Pete don’t fall asleep thought you wanted to watch this? I’m liking it so far” tony asked  
“I’m not asleep I’m paying attention I’m just cozy” peter mumbled  
“Sure Pete, I can tell you’re comfy” he chuckled looking at peter latched to him.  
Tony didn’t mind he just continued to watch the movie.  
Once the movie ended tony glanced down and amazingly peter wasn’t passed out  
“I’m shocked you didn’t pass out Pete” he said laughing  
“I wasn’t tired I just assumed my standard movie watching position “peter quipped  
“Sure Pete, I guess I believe you” tony replied  
“So what did you think of the movie?” peter asked  
“It wasn’t bad kind of a kid movie? Tony answered honestly  
“Well it was a book series written for kids but trust me as the series goes on it gets darker I’m sure you’ll like it more” peter answered  
“Makes sense ill continue watching it because you want me to but seriously I didn’t mind It.” tony said with a warm smile  
“I’m glad you liked it tony me and may make a point to watch the series once a year because I grew up with the series but with her work schedule like it we haven’t been able to in a while.” Peter said with a sigh  
“Hey I’m more than happy to keep that tradition going we can watch the second one later after I put Morgan down for the night.  
Peter nodded and smiled  
“You know they have a Harry Potter amusement park?”  
“No kidding for how much you flipped out about me not seeing it I assumed it was a big thing but not big enough for that” tony said laughing  
“Yeah in universal studios they have two huge sections dedicated to harry potter. It looks just like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley everything” peter said excitedly pulling out his phone and googling pictures to show tony  
“That’s really cool Pete” tony said glancing through the pictures.  
“I’ve always wanted to go but never been able to” peter said with a sigh  
“Pete look who your talking to maybe sometime soon we’ll go I need to research the park a bit more” tony said grinning  
Peter hugged tony “you don’t have to just watching the movies with me is more than enough you do way more than enough for Me.” peter replied  
“I don’t have to but I want to” tony answered  
“Thank you”  
“Of course hmm I’m shocked sleeping beaut-“tony said before Friday interrupted him  
“Boss it appears Morgan is awake and I’m sure it’s not a false alarm” the A.I Stated  
Tony rolled his eyes and muttered “figures” under his breath.  
2 months later  
Peter was dreading his next time showing up at Tony’s house. This past week had been one of his worst since he could remember. He was patrolling later and later each night because crime in queens was really bad, by the time he got home he still had homework to finish he did what he could but barely had any sleep.  
By the time he got to school Tuesday he had barely 3 hours of sleep and in his science class he had a test that he forgot to study for. When he got his grade back on Friday he got a 55% he felt like a failure. Science was his best subject what would tony think if he failed, he be so disappointed. To add insult to injury the moment flash caught wind of peter failing a test he tried his hardest to get him kicked of the decathlon team. He knew MJ wouldn’t kick him off but the added pressure didn’t help.  
Once peter made his way to Tony’s house that night after patrol. He was ready for the look of disappointment. But when he saw tony he looked beyond excited.  
“Hey Pete, I got a huge surprise for you this weekend” tony said with a grin  
“Not sure if I deserve anything special” peter responded sighing  
Tony’s smile dropped and he kneeled in front of peter “kiddo what happened, if that god damn flash kid is at it again I will kill him” tony asked worried  
“No he’s not bothering me, it’s just I’m a failure” peter said looking at his feet  
“Pete you are not a failure, let me guess since you stayed out late on patrol it caused your grades to slip a bit?” tony asked  
“Basically crime was bad in queens this past week so I’ve been exhausted and I totally forgot to study for a test and I failed it” peter said shrugging  
“Peter please look at me” peter did “you are not a failure, you were exhausted running off no sleep everyone fails a test or two, doesn’t make them a failure just means they need to reevaluate. For example following curfew and doing your homework before you go out on patrol that way you don’t lose sleep to rush to finish it you come home at 11 and get a full night sleep.” Tony said nicely  
“Yeah makes sense but I want to help people” peter said sadly  
“I know kiddo but you got to care for yourself first otherwise you may do more harm than good” tony said warmly  
“Your right”  
“Always am” tony quipped  
“Shut up so why were you all excited when I first got here” peter asked  
“Well remember how you forced me to watch all the Harry Potter movies a few months ago.”  
“Yeah why?” peter asked confused  
“Remember what else you told me about?” tony asked raising an eyebrow  
“Uhm no it was 2 months ago I’m lucky if I remember 2 weeks ago.” Peter said laughing  
Tony rolled his eyes “Pete we’re going to Universal studios” tony said excitedly  
“No way really!”  
“Yup cleared it with May since you got a 3 day weekend were all set” tony said smiling  
“That’s so cool is pepper and Morgan coming?” peter asked  
“no pep and Mo are going to stay here probably easier another time once Morgan is a bit older well take her to Disney, this trip is me and you” tony said smiling  
“Cool well I guess I’m packed then?” peter asked  
“Yep packed a bag for you it’s in your room if you want to approve of the shirt choices” tony said chuckling  
“I’m sure its fine tony, thanks” peter said smiling pulling tony into a hug.  
“No problem kiddo”  
The flight took no time at all its seemed being in Tony’s private plane. Once they checked in to their hotel they decided they could at least check out the park a bit before it closed. Peter looked at the map and saw the castle was in Universal Island of Adventure so wanted to go there first. Peter was mesmerized by all the other areas they had in the park King Kong, Jurassic Park, Dr. Seuss, they even had a superhero section.  
“Tony did you know they had rides based off superheroes?” peter said excitedly  
“I did but since I’m not one I was like how cool could it be” tony said chuckling  
“They have a Hulk Roller coaster Tony that’s so cool look!” peter said pointing at the green coaster  
“You going to be man enough to ride it Pete?” tony quipped  
“Yeah are you?” peter quipped back  
“Well ride it tomorrow Pete right now were on a mission” tony stated pointing at the direction of the castle  
“Right lets go”  
When peter saw the Hogsmeade sign he thought he walked into the movie it was so realistic until tony pointed at the castle and peter’s jaw dropped he was literally looking at Hogwarts in all its glory. It was stunning  
“I got to admit Pete that is impressive “tony said putting his arm on peter shoulder  
“Yeah it is” peter responded weakly  
“Come on Pete well ride the rides tomorrow why don’t we get some of that butter beer you were telling me about on the flight over” tony said ruffling peter’s hair  
“Sure that sounds great now tony” peter said following tony  
Tony and peter ended their first night with a surprise, the light show at the castle that blew them away. Peter’s failed test had been long forgotten.


	15. Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter finds a dog when on patrol. May is allergic, tony isnt a pet person, hm what will change his mind or who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile real life has been kicking my butt. but i finally got another chapter out. the inspiration is tom holland's love for his dog Tessa.

Peter was currently swinging around Queens looking for anything that needed Spiderman’s help. Queens was relatively quiet at the moment, he needed some action.  
“Karen is there anything you can show me, all I’ve been doing this patrol is swinging?” peter pleaded  
“Peter I’m currently seeing nothing on my radar but you should probably start heading to Mr. Stark’s house soon if you want to make it for dinner.” Karen Replied  
“Oh crap I almost forgot about that, thanks for the reminder Karen” peter answered before swinging off the building.  
He landed near an alley when he was about to web onto another, a sound caught his attention. Peter carefully made his way down the alley towards the sound.   
Peter noticed it was coming from the dumpster he opened it slowly, only to find a dog whining trying to get out.  
“Oh doggo, here let me help you out” peter said grinning.   
“Can I touch you girl?” peter asked reaching his hand carefully out  
The dog acknowledged it by moving her head to peter’s hand  
“Good girl, see I’m a friend” peter said as he reached down and lifted the dog into his arms. He quickly set her down on the ground before leaning in front of her and petting her again.  
“How did you get yourself in there girl? Hm? Where is your family? I don’t see a collar” peter asked  
The dog’s only response was a cute tilt of the head.  
“You are very cute, I’m not going to lie, but May is allergic you can’t be at the apartment.” Peter said sadly.  
The dog continued to stair confused at him.  
“Peter I am reminding you that you should have been at dinner 10 minutes ago” Karen interrupted  
Oh crap how could he forget again, tony is going to kill him peter thought  
“You know what girl I’m sure Mr. Stark will love you” peter said happily   
She started wagging her tail happily.   
“Well come on hmm you need a name? How about Tessa? You like that girl?” peter asked  
She barked approvingly and started walking closely behind peter.

 

Peter and Tessa made it to the Stark household about 10 minutes later after peter quickly changed out of his suit. They walked inside, peter attempted to try and sneak Tessa into his room before Tony noticed, but ran straight into him. Peter quickly tried hiding the dog.  
“Pete for the love of god when I tell you what time dinner is that means you show up then.” Tony began  
“Sorry Tony was into middle of something I lost track of time”  
“Yeah I noticed” tony said glancing around peter to see Tessa  
“Kiddo you mind telling me why there in a Pitbull in my house?” tony asked with a raised eye brow  
“uhm on my way her I found her stuck in a dumpster had to get her out she has no tags so I’m guessing her original owner were sick and literally threw her out.” peter said disgusted  
Tony sighed “well you know people are monsters Pete, I’m guessing you are attached to her now so I’m guessing may and you got a new pet?” tony said chuckling   
“uhm well no May is allergic to dogs so I was hoping she could stay here.” Peter asked hopefully  
“Kiddo that dog is not staying here, we can take him to the shelter if you want” tony said chuckling  
“Tony please, I’ll take care of her whenever I’m here but how could you say no to that face” peter pleaded pointing at Tessa  
“Pete I got a young child to watch and were not always here, plus there dirty” tony said shrugging.  
“Tony, Morgan would love Tessa, she such a sweet dog” peter replied   
“Oh god you already name the thing?” tony said sighing

 

Tony and peter continued to debate neither of them noticed Tessa walk into the next room where Morgan happened to be playing with pepper.  
Pepper grinned knowing it was peter’s doing.  
“Morgan what is that? Pepper asked   
“‘oggy” Morgan replied cutely   
Pepper nodded clapping her hands trying to get Tessa to come closer.

 

“Where did the dog go?” tony asked very annoyed  
“Uhm” peter said looking behind him not seeing Tessa there anymore “she couldn’t have gone far”  
They both walked into the next room and saw Tessa.  
She was licking Morgan’s toes and she was giggling nonstop.  
“Tessa come here” peter called  
Making her stop and sit in from of peter.  
“Tessa? Cute name Pete” pepper called cleaning off Morgan’s feet. “Morgan really likes her”  
Peter grinned  
Tony was staring silently at his wife then back at peter. He was about to say something when Morgan got his attention  
“’Ada ‘oggy” she said excitedly   
Tony rolled his eyes at peter as he walked past him peter mouthed “told you so” and walked over and picked up Morgan “yup that’s your doggy sweetie” before kissing her head.  
“You can play with her more later now it’s time for dinner. Right Pete?”   
“Yup I’m starved” peter responded  
“Of course you are” tony said shaking his head caring his daughter into the dining room. Pepper following behind.  
“Welcome to the family Tessa” peter said petting Tessa’s head before joining them in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probably only writing one more chapter before ending this story i dont have enough time to write anymore so i think it be better to not have a never completed fic ill still try to write when i can. i love iron dad and spider son too much not to write them every so often.


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of it starts with morgan getting sick. it goes downhill from there or does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Time skip from last fic Morgan is old enough to talk and Peter is in college.

Tony had amazingly decided to turn in early for him that night. He changed into a tank top and some PJ pants and got into bed as quietly not to wake up Pepper. He thought he had succeeded until pepper wrapped her arm around his waist. Tony grinned pulled her to his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
Tony was only asleep for about an hour when he was awoken by movement in their bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter had crawled into bed with them. She locked eyes with her dad and gave a guilty look.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” tony asked quietly   
“I can’t sleep Daddy, My tummy hurts” Morgan said guiltily   
Tony pulled Morgan into his chest “oh baby I’m sorry to hear that did you sneak any snacks before bed?” tony asked raising an eyebrow  
“No daddy I was good my tummy just hurts and so does my nose, please daddy make me feel better.” Morgan begged, waking pepper  
“Sweetie you alright?” pepper asked as she pulled her daughter towards her then feeling her forehead

“You are a bit warm honey let’s see if we got any meds for you.” pepper said getting out of bed with Morgan on her hip. Tony gave Morgan a quick kiss on the forehead before they turned to leave.  
“Pep check her bathroom she should have some flu meds there.”  
“Good I don’t feel so good” Morgan said right before she and pepper had left the room.  
Tony immediately froze. His breathing got heavy and panicked. He thought back to the last time he heard those words Titan.   
“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good”  
“You’re alright”  
“I don’t know what’s happening”  
“I don’t wanna go… I don’t wanna go sir please… please I don’t wanna go”  
“I’m sorry” Peter was disappearing again from his arms.  
Tony had his head in his chest silently crying.

 

Pepper had just given Morgan a dose of flu medicine and tucked her in bed.  
“Mommy can’t I sleep with you and daddy?” Morgan asked sweetly  
Pepper was about to answer when Friday interrupted her.  
“Boss appears to be in distress, I recommend returning to him immediately.” The AI stated  
“Thank you Friday” pepper replied before turning to Morgan.  
“Sweetie let me check on daddy real quick try to get some sleep alright ill check on you in a bit if you still can’t sleep then I’m sure you can join us alright.” Pepper stated leaning down to quickly hug Morgan and kiss her cheek. Before turning to leaving the room.

 

Once pepper made it back to their room she saw tony rocking back and forth. She quickly went over to his side of the bed.   
“Tony honey what happened” pepper asked worried as ran a comforting hand through his hair.   
Tony quietly answered “he didn’t want to go pep”  
It dawned on pepper what he was talking about after titan tony had told her many times what peter had said to him; those phrases had become very sensitive to him. Morgan must have accidentally said one.  
“Tony honey listen to me peter is completely happy and healthy.” Pepper said with a smile  
Tony nodded but still didn’t look at her.  
“Tony I know Morgan accidentally reminded you of titan but you have to come back to the present everyone is alive and happy.” pepper said bringing his head to her chest. After a few moments tony finally spoke  
“Why can’t I get over it?” tony asked sadly laying against the headboard  
“It was a traumatic experience tony there’s always lasting affects you know that more than anyone” pepper said sighing   
“Yes unfortunately” tony said sighing   
“Would speak to Peter help?” pepper asked grabbing his phone from the bedside table.  
Tony glanced at the time it wasn’t even midnight knowing peter he was still awake.  
“Yes it would thanks pep” tony said as he took the phone from her and kissed her temple.  
He quickly dialed peters number and tried to relax his breathing. Peter answered by the third ring  
“Tony?” peter said tiredly  
“Hey kiddo” tony said exhaustedly glancing at pepper who mouthed “I’m checking on Morgan” before leaving the room.  
“What’s up Tony?” peter asked  
“Nothing Pete just wanted to check on you” tony answered  
“Hmm did you have a nightmare tony?” peter asked  
“no surprisingly, Morgan I think maybe coming down with the flu I woke up to her crawling in our bed complaining about her stomach and that she didn’t feel good” tony ended the sentence with a sigh  
“You thought about titan didn’t you?” peter asked  
“Of course I did I can’t forget it especially when I hardly see you anymore it makes me think we haven’t stopped the grape yet” tony said sighing  
“Tony you defeated the purple asshole and brought us back yes I know it’s hard with me in school I miss you all like crazy too but we won were safe.  
“Thanks Pete hearing you say that helped a lot” tony said grinning  
“Well just so you know I do start a long weekend tomorrow” peter said   
“Is that so Pete are you trying to tell me something.” Tony quipped  
“Well I thought I was going to stay here and study but why do that when I can go back to New York and see my family.” Peter replied   
“That’s great Pete but definitely visit May first you owe her that.” Tony said honestly  
“Of course I will I can’t wait to see everyone” peter said excitedly   
“I bet kiddo like I said Morgan is a bit sick so I would definitely keep a bit of distance from her till she starts to feel better.” Tony answered  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine tony you know how Mo is around me she doesn’t know how to keep distances but with my enhance healing I’m sure I won’t catch it.”   
“Famous last words kiddo, alright I’ll let you get some sleep I’ll see you tomorrow”   
“See you tomorrow tony” peter replied happily   
Tony hung up the phone and put it on his bed side table. He then went to go check on his wife and daughter. He peered into Morgan’s room and saw them cuddled together fast asleep. Tony smiled before closing the door.

 

Once peter got there the next day. Tony had been beyond happy. He brought peter into a huge hug.   
“Gosh dad relax it’s not like you haven’t seen me in years” peter said laughing  
“It felt like it kiddo” Tony replied with a chuckle  
Tony was about to ask about school when he was interrupted by a screaming toddler  
“PETEY!!!” Morgan said as she jumped on peters lap hugging him tightly  
“Hey Mo how are you princess?” peter asked  
“I’m sick, mommy and daddy said I had to stay in bed till I felt better but I wanted to see my brother” Morgan said cutely   
“Aw Mo that’s really sweet but let’s get you back in bed we want to have you feeling better soon right?” peter asked  
Morgan nodded then peter lifted her on his hip and carried her upstairs.   
He didn’t return downstairs until about an hour later.  
“Sorry she wouldn’t let me leave until I read her a story then a story turned into a tea party she finally now fell asleep.” Peter said siting on the couch.  
Pepper who had just walked in the room “thanks Pete you are a lifesaver” before kissing his check.  
“Mo adores you kiddo” tony said chucking glancing at the TV  
“Of course she does I’m very adorable” peter quipped   
“Alright smart ass 10 bucks says she got you sick” tony said raising an eyebrow  
“You’re on dad” peter agreed shaking his hand  
“Come on Pete let me see your suit see what you’ve done to it since vie fixed it last”

 

The next morning peter woke up with a clogged nose and a sore throat. He started coughing.  
“Great I hate when his right” peter sighed laying back in bed.  
Tony came to check on him later  
“Hey Pete it’s almost 11 are you going to grace us with you presence today?” tony quipped before looking at the teen ahead of him  
“Kiddo how you feeling?” he asked chuckling  
“Like you were right” peter said with a cough  
Tony laughed “I don’t know why you still doubt me kiddo” tony said running his hand through peters curls. “Let me go make grab you some meds and I’m sure I can make some soup you’ll need something in your stomach before you take It.” tony said as he headed towards the door  
“Why has god forsaken me” peter muttered  
“You’re such a weird kid, Pete” tony said chuckling as he left.

 

Later that evening after peter had eaten and taken medicine he was currently channel surfing. Tony came in the room with Morgan both grinning.  
“How you feeling now?” tony asked  
“Meh a bit better I guess” peter answered sighing tony nodded and walked to the side of Peter’s bed  
“Skootch over underoos, make some room for us” tony said happily  
Peter smiled and quickly moved over and made room for tony.  
Tony laid next to peter put his arm over his. Morgan laid on peter’s other side.  
“Pete just pick something” tony said chuckling  
Peter decided on Brooklyn 99 and put down the remote before laying his head on Tony’s chest. Tony immediately started running his hand through peter’s curls.  
Tony was barely paying attention to the screen when he heard Peter barely whisper “I missed you a lot dad”   
“I missed you too Pete”  
“I love you dad”  
I love you too kiddo, get some sleep” peter nodded and curled further into Tony’s chest making him smile.   
Years ago tony would never see himself living the simple life now staring down at the sleeping forms of Peter and Morgan it was the only thing that gave him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me till the end i enjoyed writing i hope you enjoyed reading. i hope to continue writing in the future.


End file.
